Daydreams and Demons
by Merrie
Summary: Spike's soulful, insane, and poisoned by a demon out for revenge on top of that. Will Buffy and Co. help him? Will they even care? Spuffy!
1. Prologue

Daydreams and Demons  
  
A Buffy the Vampire Story By Merrie  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of its wonderful characters, and I don't know what I would do with them if I did.  
  
Summary: Spike is poisoned by a demon out for revenge. Can he convince Buffy to help him before it's too late?  
  
Characters: Spike, Buffy, Willow, Xander, Anya, Dawn and Maximillian Dominus a little OFC I have created.  
  
Author's Note: This story is dedicated to FireLily969. Without her urging me to write this story, it would have never existed.  
  
Rating: This story is rated PG-13 for violence and language.  
  
Prologue  
  
The Sunnydale Memorial Cemetery was unusually silent for this time of night. In the past, it had been the gathering place for evil beings of all kinds. From traditional demons, to vampires, to evil sorcerers and everything in between. Since the Slayer had taken up residence in town things had changed greatly. The cemetery was now a place that any demon that had at least some sense and fear for its own life, avoided like a plague. There was at least one figure in the cemetery, however. It wasn't necessarily smart enough to fear for its own life, but it was smart enough to know what it wanted. And that was revenge.  
  
'He must die. This has gone on long enough. He has killed too many of our number to live any longer. It's bad enough having a Slayer in town to deal with without having someone help her.' The Caligual demon bared its sharp fangs in a grimace, remembering the faces of all the friends and family he had lost in the last year to him. 'I don't care that he has the Slayer's protection. Before the week is out, Spike will die. I will make sure of it.'  
  
"I know what you're thinking, demon." A sharp voice whispered to him from the dark. "And I can help you."  
  
The demon turned in the direction of the voice. There stood a young man, casually leaning against a tombstone, nearly stark white hands clasped in front of him in a careless gesture. The demon sniffed at the air, trying to discover who and what this being was before him and why it seemed unafraid of his presence. While it looked like a vampire with its pale skin and clothes so black they seemed a part of the very night itself, the demon discovered it was human. "What do you know of my thoughts, human?" The demon growled out, making the last word sound like an obscenity. "You want to kill someone, don't you? That is the only thing you demons ever seem to think about, isn't it?" The young man said with a slight chuckle, raising a hand to push away a stray lock of his shoulder-length black hair. "But you want to kill someone in particular, don't you? You want to kill the Slayer's lover, Spike, don't you? I can't say I blame you. I've only been in town for a few days now, but I've already been warned by the local baddies to stay away from him."  
  
"Tell me why I should care, human. So you know of my thoughts. Who wouldn't want to kill Spike? He has betrayed his kind."  
  
"His kind? But you're not a vampire." The man said with a wry grin on his face.  
  
"Demonkind. Vampires are demons, human." The demon spit out harshly, moving in closer to the man.  
  
Knowing when it was time to back off, the man raised his hands in a non-threatening gesture. "Back to your earlier question, I want to kill Spike as well." The demon looked up at him, an unbelieving look on his long face. "You don't believe me?" the man asked upon seeing the look.  
  
"You are a magician, aren't you?" When the man nodded, the demon frowned. "I have learned not to trust your kind."  
  
"There you go out about kind again. Who cares about kind? Demonkind, Mankind, Vampirekind, Magiciankind. I believe they are all relative. Good and evil are relative. Whether or not you trust someone based on whom, or rather, what they are should make no difference. I said I want to kill Spike, I said I want to help you, what more do you need?" The man asked, irritation beginning to show in his voice.  
  
"Why do you want to help me, what's in it for you?" The demon asked, his bright red eyes narrowing.  
  
The man threw up his hands in frustration. "I heard demons were a bit slow on the uptake, but this is ridiculous!" The man ignored the harsh growl in response to the statement and went on. "Nothing is in it for me, except the fact that Spike will be dead. As for why I want him dead, that is my own business. Now, do you want my help, or don't you?"  
  
The demon pondered this for a moment, looking a bit deeper at the man before him. On the outside, he appeared like one of the so-called 'goths' that liked to frequent the places he was so fond of. On the other hand, on the inside, this mortal practically radiated both a potential for great power and great evil. The demon smiled at the last, his fangs glinting in the moonlight. "We have a deal. Now, what are you going to do to help me? And believe me mortal, if I find out that you have betrayed me, I will kill you very slowly. I don't care how powerful you are, or what you could do to help me kill Spike."  
  
The man nodded after glancing at the demon. 'He wouldn't be able to kill me, but if he needs to think he can for him to agree to work with me, then so be it.' He thought. "Agreed. Now, shall I tell you my plan?"  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I know, it's a bad place to end a chapter, but you must remember that this is only the prologue. More will come soon, have no fear. Thanks for reading!! Please post your reviews!! 


	2. Chapter One

Daydreams and Demons  
  
A Buffy the Vampire Story By Merrie  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of its wonderful characters, and I don't know what I would do with them if I did. Well, perhaps I do, but that's what fanfic's for.  
  
Summary: Spike is poisoned by a demon out for revenge. Can he convince Buffy to help him before it's too late?  
  
Characters: Spike, Buffy, Willow, Xander, Anya, Dawn and Maximillian Dominus a little OFC I have created.  
  
Author's Note: I forgot to mention in the prologue, but this is my first real attempt at Buffy fanfic. So, if any of the characters or situations seem a little off character to you, please take that into consideration. Also, thank you too all of you who reviewed!!! Also, while I tried my darndest to keep this in the 'real world' of Buffy, it went a little AU because I'm horrible at writing within timelines. So, you may notice similarities to the new season, but that's about it.  
  
Rating: This story is rated PG-13 for violence and language.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Just face it Buffy, you'll always be shorter than me." Dawn sing- songed down the hall toward Buffy's room. Buffy scowled briefly as she unzipped the 4 inch heeled boots and put them back in her closet.  
  
"I am not that short." Buffy grumbled to herself. 'I'm the Slayer. I shouldn't have to put up with this kind of abuse.' She cast a look down the hall toward Dawn's door. 'Especially not from family.' After putting on another pair of boots, she checked her watch. "Dawn!" she shouted, noticing the time. You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up!"  
  
"Hey, you're the one taking so long, not me. I've been ready for the last 10 minutes." Dawn said, coming to her door. "And I'm not the only one who is going to be late if we don't hurry, remember? New job at the school? Guidance Councilor Buffy? Any of this ringing a bell?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Is Xander even here yet? It doesn't matter how fast we move, if we don't have a way to get there. I should so learn how to drive, shouldn't I?" At Dawn's quick shake of her head, Buffy glared. "What? Why don't you want me driving?"  
  
"Face it Buffy, some people just aren't meant to drive. You are most definitely one of them. The sooner you accept this, the sooner you can move on to a happier life. Believe me." "Ha, ha, ha." Buffy said dryly. "Someone's certainly finding themself amusing this morning. It's not that I couldn't drive if I wanted to. I simply choose not too."  
  
"And what about that driver's education man who failed you? I think his exact words were, 'you cannot drive' weren't they?" Dawn asked, her face breaking into a large grin.  
  
"Seriously though, Dawn, do I look ok? I mean, do I look ok for work? I'm so not ready for this. Why did I agree to this?"  
  
Dawn smiled at her older sister's apparent nervousness. When faced with demons of every variety, she was fine, no problems whatsoever. When faced with troubled teenagers on the other hand, she turned into a nervous wreck. "You'll do fine. You'll be great. Don't worry about it. But just remember, if anyone asks, we're not related and I've never met you before in my life. Got it?"  
  
Buffy smiled and nodded, remembering her own high school years. "I got it. Dawn who? No one will even know we ever met, I promise." At a knock at the door, Buffy looked up sharply and quickly ran to grab her small purse and jacket. "That's Xander, are you ready?"  
  
"Yes, Buffy I'm ready. Are you?" Dawn asked, stopping to look at her sister.  
  
Buffy sighed. "I will be. Come on, let's go." She left her room and closed the door behind her, walking over to the room where Willow was. "Willow?" she called out, opening the door a bit. "We're off to the high school. We'll see you when we get back.  
  
"Yeah, bye Willow."  
  
"Bye you guys," Willow's sleep filled voice called out. "Good luck, Buffy. See you later. Say hi to Xander for me."  
  
"Good morning, ladies." Xander said once they had opened the door for him. "I'm sorry I'm late. I was up late last night going over some construction plans that I'm sure you'd rather not here about, right?" At the two Summer's woman's nod, Xander smiled. "Alright then, are you two ready to go? I know how long it takes women to get ready, so I thought I'd better-" Before Xander could complete his statement about the dressing habits of woman, he received two hits, one on each shoulder from both Dawn and Buffy. "Hey! Watch it, I'm fragile, ok? I know I sometimes seem all strong and manly, and I am, don't get me wrong, but you Summer's sure pack a mean punch!"  
  
Buffy and Dawn both preformed a synchronized eye roll and laughed at each other once they noticed. "Yeah, we're ready to go. At least, I hope I am." Buffy said, not liking the way being nervous made her feel. She had depended on her confidence so much over the years to keep her alive, that nervousness had consequently become a somewhat foreign emotion to her.  
  
Seeming to pick up on Buffy's hesitation, Xander placed a hand on her shoulder, and said to her quietly. "You'll do fine, Buff. I mean, you helped all of us get out of that place alive, didn't you? Now you've got the chance to do it again. I'm sure you'll do great."  
  
"I suppose you're right. I mean, if you got out alive, anyone could, right?" Buffy asked him with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Xander said, raising his hands in mock defeat. "Let's go. You got everything Dawn? Buffy? Alright then, let's go." The three of them left the house and headed out to Xander's car.  
  
Unbeknownst to the trio, a pair of violet eyes set on an almost unbelievably pale face followed their every move, waiting for the moment to strike. 'I need to find a way to include myself in their lives. And fast. It's the easiest way to get to the vampire.' After a moment's contemplation, he had his plan. Steeling himself in what he had to do, he ran out to meet the trio's car, hesitated to make sure they didn't notice him, and placed himself in its path.  
  
The sound of screeching breaks shook Buffy out of her shock, and she jumped out of the car, rushing over to the still figure in the middle of the road. 'Oh my God, Xander hit someone!' Her brain still hadn't fully accepted the fact and tried to reassure her that it hadn't happened. They were still on their way to school, and this had never happened.  
  
"Oh my God, is he ok, Buffy?" Xander asked in quivering voice. "He came out of nowhere! You saw that, didn't you? It wasn't my fault! I didn't see him!"  
  
"Xander!" Buffy yelled, putting an end to his rambling. "I think he's alright, but we need to get him to a doctor." At this last statement, the man beneath her groaned loudly.  
  
"Someone get the number of that truck?" The man joked lightly after opening his eyes. "Oh wait, it wasn't a truck, was it?"  
  
"Are you alright?" Buffy asked the man, worried etched on her features.  
  
"I am now." The man said with a smile and a slight year which caused Buffy to blush involuntarily. "It was my fault this happened, really. I should have been paying more attention to where I was going." He put a hand to his head and grimaced when it came back covered with blood. Buffy noticed his expression and frowned. "Oh don't worry, I'm sure it's a not as bad as it looks. At least, I hope it is."  
  
"Man, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am." Xander said, crouching down beside Buddy over the prone figure. "Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"First of all, my name isn't man, it's Maximillian Dominus. Most people who know me call me Max. I suppose while being hit by a car is not always the best way to get to know someone, it sure is a pretty effective way."  
  
Xander chuckled nervously, and held out a hand to help Max up. "My name is Xander Harris, and this is Buffy Summers. The young woman in the car back their looking about to lose her lunch is Buffy's sister, Dawn."  
  
"I'd say it's been nice to meet you if I hadn't had to get hit by your car to do it." Max said, rising to his feet. He swayed a bit, and nearly fell back down again, but with Buffy and Xander's support, he regained his balance.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright? You're looking kind of pale. And that head wound sure doesn't look too good." Xander said.  
  
"No, I'm sure it doesn't." Max said, once more placing a hand to his injured head. "As for me being pale, I assure you, this is the way I normally look. I've always had an almost unnaturally pale complexion, believe me. When I was younger, people used to joke that I must have been a vampire or something." He chuckled briefly and didn't catch the wary look the passed between Xander and Buffy.  
  
"Regardless, I think you should at least see a doctor. Head injuries can be serious, believe me, I know." Xander said, thinking back to his numerous injuries over the years.  
  
"Or if you really insist that you're fine, we can at least take you back to my house and bandage your cuts." Buffy said. "It's only just over there. We were just about to head off to school."  
  
"And then this, or rather I happened." Max said, smiling. "Alright, if you insist, I will accompany you back to your house to get cleaned up."  
  
"Alright." Buffy said, turning to Xander and whispering to him. "Can you take Dawn to school and tell them what happened? Late on the first day, this can not be good."  
  
"Sure thing, Buff. I'll be back as soon as I can. And be careful. I know this sounds bad after just hitting the guy with my car, but there is something not quite right about him." Buffy nodded, said goodbye to Dawn, and turned back to Max.  
  
"Let's go. It's a short walk, I promise you. Once we're there, everything will be fine." Buffy said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you." Max said, taking her offered arm of support. They made their way slowly back to Buffy's house, a small smile on his face that went unnoticed by Buffy. If she had noticed it, she might have considered Xander's warning more carefully.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I know, I know. No Spike yet. Don't worry! I have to set the plot in place first. After that, the story will be fully of Spiky goodness. I promise!! Please also review!!!!  
  
Also, I'm looking for a beta reader to go over this story and perhaps some Smallville works as well. Please email me at dragoness987@aol.com if interested. Thanks!! 


	3. Chapter Two

Daydreams and Demons  
  
A Buffy the Vampire Slayer story by Merrie  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of its wonderful characters, and I don't know what I would do with them if I did. Well, perhaps I do, but that's what fanfic's for.  
  
Summary: Spike is poisoned by a demon out for revenge. Can he convince Buffy to help him before it's too late?  
  
Characters: Spike, Buffy, Willow, Xander, Anya, Dawn and Maximillian Dominus a little OFC I have created.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!! I'm sorry for making you wait for this!!! Now that I'm on summer break, the updates should come sooner, I promise!! Also, please remember that this story is AU.  
  
Rating: This story is rated PG-13 for violence and language.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Willow!" Buffy called out into the quiet house. "Could you come down here? I need some help!" She looked over at Max, who grimaced at the loudness of her yell.  
  
A few seconds later, Max looked up as a half-dressed red-head came running down the stairs. "Buffy! What's wrong? Is the world end-" She closed her mouth with a snap as she noticed the slightly bloodied figure leaning against Buffy's side for support.  
  
"Everything's alright, Willow." She frowned and looked over at Max. "Well, I hope everything's alright. Xander hit Mr. Dominus here with his car on our way to school and work."  
  
"Oh my goddess, are you alright, Mr. Dominus?" Willow asked. She was worried about his apparent injuries, but something about him made her feel a little uneasy.  
  
"Call me Max. I've never liked the name Dominus. It makes me sound too much like some old wizard or something." was Maximillian's reply. "And I'm alright, really. It's just a little bump on the head."  
  
"But you're so pale.we should get you to a doctor immediately. You must've lost a lot of blood to look that pale."  
  
"He tells me it's how he normally looks, Will." Buffy said. Willow's eyes widened in apprehension at Buff's words, but she relaxed when she saw that it was bright and sunny outside, and Max didn't seem to be bursting into flame.  
  
"Why is that so hard for you people to believe? It's like you've never seen a pale person before." Max grumbled. Secretly, he knew why they were being so apprehensive about his pale skin. He had seen enough vampires in his life to know that he could pass for one in appearance if not in actuality.  
  
"It's not that, it's just-" Willow stopped herself from saying anything about vampires. Who knew what he might think? Although, some small part of her mind suggested to her that he might know more than she thought. There was something about him though. Something almost.well, magical would be Willow's word. But then again, the world was magic to her, so that wasn't being very descriptive. Maybe it was his eyes. Max had the most unique pair of bright violet eyes she had ever seen before in her life. At first, she had been convinced that they were contacts, but upon closer examination, she saw that they were natural. "Your eyes." Willow gasped involuntarily. "I don't think I've ever seen eyes that shade before. They're amazing."  
  
Max did his best shy embarrassed look, and scuffed a foot on the ground. "No they're not. They're strange. They're unnatural. They always have been. No one in my family has eyes like mine, so they can't really explain why I do. Even my eye doctors can't seem to figure it out. I guess I don't blame you for thinking I look rather odd. Given the combination of my pale skin and these eyes, I tend to freak out quite a few people."  
  
Buffy noticed the conversation between Willow and Max with some interest. Their seemed to be something similar between the two, but she couldn't put her finger on it. After Tara's death, Willow had been rather withdrawn. Perhaps Max would be the person to bring her old Willow back. Anything that could bring that about was worth it in Buffy's book. "Stay here on the couch, I'll go and get the first aid kit." Buffy said, running off to the bathroom.  
  
"So...." Willow attempted to start a conversation. "Do you live in Sunnydale?" Before Max could answer, however Willow put up a hand to stop him. "I'm.uh.sorry. You just got hit by a car, I'm sure you'd rather skip the small talk for right now."  
  
"On the contrary-" Max began, before he was cut off by Buffy's return.  
  
"Ok, who wants bandages?" Buffy joked, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"I think that would be me," Max replied, sending her a smile in return. "Although, I'm really think I'm fine. I'm tougher than I look."  
  
Buffy just rolled her eyes. 'Men.' She thought with a smile. 'Inevitably, they are all the same, always trying to prove that they don't need anyone's help.' Out loud, she said, "I'm sure you are, but even the tough need a little doctoring every once and awhile." She leaned over to look at his head, pushing aside the slightly bloodied locks of his shoulder- length black hair. "I know you hit your head, I can see the blood, but I can't see the injury." Buffy said with a frown.  
  
"I told you it wasn't as bad as it looks." Max said quickly. The truth was that being who he was, or more accurately what he was, gave him certain powers. The ability to heal faster than normal humans was one of them. Not that either of them needed to know that. At least, not yet. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Buffy narrowed her eyes slightly. 'It's probably wise not to trust me, Slayer, but it doesn't help my plans any.' "I've always heard that even the smallest of head wounds bleeds furiously. I'm sure that's all it was. I'm fine, really. And the whole incident isn't really anyone's fault but my own. I should have been paying more attention to where I was walking. I am glad I got to met you and," he frowned momentarily. "You know, I'm not sure I caught your name, Willow, I believe?" he smiled charmingly at her.  
  
Willow blushed and spoke quickly. "I'm sorry, with the whole injured stranger in the house before I was even fully awake I was rude. My name's Willow Rosenberg." She reached out to shake his offered hand, but gasped when he grasped it and kissed it softly.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Willow." He smiled at her blush. 'I've just about got this one,' he thought with a look at the still blushing young witch. 'But the Slayer will be more difficult.'  
  
The Caligual demon smiled at what the mage had given him. For a human, he certainly had some creative ideas. Who would have ever thought a vampire could be poisoned? Too bad there wasn't enough to poison more of them. Dominus had only given him enough for the once killer of slayers, no more. If he had, he and his fellow demon brothers would have taken great pleasure in seeing the half-breeds suffer and die. It was sickening enough that creatures such as vampires existed, but to say that they were half demon? The thought dirtied the mind. Only the purest demons deserved to live. Any others were nothing but fit to die. They were weak. They relied on humans to survive. The more humans they killed, the more they took away from their food supply. The demon prayed to hell that someday the humans would all perish, and along with them, the entire, he cringed at the word, race of vampires. But, that hope didn't matter right now. What did matter was ensuring that the vampire called Spike would be destroyed. The demon had almost wished for a quick painful death for the vampire, but the mage's idea was so much more satisfying. Poison the vampire's food, and watch it slowly die of a mixture of the ingredients of the poison and of starvation. No one, not even the slayer would be able to help him soon.  
  
He had heard from other demon sources that the vampire was back in town and seen near the Hellmouth. Grabbing the bag of tainted blood, the demon put on the visage of a vengeful smile. Now, to implement the plan.  
  
Spike couldn't remember how he had ended up in the basement of that bloody high school, but he knew he couldn't stay there. The thing was, he had no where else to go. He could to her, to the Slayer, to Buffy, but no. She would hurt him, kill him, like he hurt her. Spike's newly acquired soul ached at the remembrance of hurting the only woman he had ever truly loved. He had thought that he had loved Dru, and maybe at one time he had. But for most of their over one hundred years together, he had stayed more out of a lingering sense of obligation and duty than love. He had become obsessed with caring for her. It was what kept him going. It was his purpose. When Dru had left him, Buffy and gaining her trust and love had become his new purpose. Now that she was gone, Spike was without purpose. He was without reason. 'Maybe I should go to her,' he thought, 'she could give me what I deserve. She could kill me. It's what she deserves. She deserves to kill me. Yes, she should just kill me.' A more lucid part of his brain rebelled at the idea of death, and tried to remind Spike of his love for his unlife. It worked. No, Spike didn't want to die. He wanted the spark out of him. He wanted the soul out of him. He had tried to cut it out, but nothing had worked. It was too deep inside of him.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of something being thrown near his feet. The scent of fresh blood toyed with his senses, and his demon came to the fore without his intention. Flicking his tongue around his fangs in anticipation, Spike didn't give a second thought as he picked up the packet of blood and quickly drained it of it's contents.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Ok, I'm evil I know. But have no fear, there will be a new chapter soon. I wouldn't leave my readers hanging like that. Well, maybe I would, but it won't be for very long, I promise. Anyway, if you want me to post a new chapter sooner, REVIEW!!! Thank you. 


	4. Chapter Three

Daydreams and Demons  
  
A Buffy the Vampire Slayer story by Merrie  
  
Disclaimer: They are mine, didn't you know? At least, that's what the little voice in my head tells me. I like that voice.  
  
Summary: Spike is poisoned by a demon out for revenge. Can he convince Buffy to help him before it's too late?  
  
Characters: Spike, Buffy, Willow, Xander, Anya, Dawn and Maximillian Dominus a little OFC I have created.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to the few of you who actually reviewed last chapter. This one's for you. Hope you like it. Again, this story is completely AU after the episode the beginning of Lessons. Also, Willow is back from England earlier than on the show and living with Buffy and Dawn again.  
  
Rating: This story is rated PG-13 for violence and language.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"There you go, Dawn." Xander said, pulling up in front of the new Sunnydale High. "Remember, if you see anything weird or generally other- worldly, give Buffy or I a call. Our numbers are in your new cell phone. And don't forget to explain about Buffy's absence. Make up something. You're good at that, right?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I got it, Xander. I'm sure I'll be fine. I mean, if you survived 4 years here, I'm sure I should have no problems." She smiled to let him know she was teasing.  
  
"Yeah well, I had help." He smiled a moment, remembering. "You go on to school now. I'll be here to pick you up when school's over. Now, I have to miss work to go back to your house to check on the guy I nearly killed with my car. Joy."  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine, Xander. And it wasn't your fault, I'm sure of it." She sighed. "I guess I'm off then. See you later."  
  
"Bye." Xander drove off, leaving Dawn to stare up at the school that had caused her sister and her friends so much trouble once upon a time. "Of course, this isn't the same school, Buffy blew that one up." She mumbled out loud. Taking a deep breath she made her way into the building. Upon first glance, it didn't seem so bad. It was brightly lit, and looked like what a high school was supposed to be. Dawn didn't know exactly what she had been suspecting, but she was a little disappointed when she didn't see any dark shadows, creeping fog, or anything supernatural at all. 'Don't jinx yourself!' she admonished. 'Oh great, now I'm totally doomed. I might as well just leave now and save myself the trouble.'  
  
Xander couldn't help but worry about the events of the morning as he drove back to Rivelo Drive. As much as he wanted to believe that hitting, Max? wasn't his fault, he worried that he hadn't been paying attention. With everything that had gone on in the last year, breaking up with Anya and leaving her at the alter, Willow going evil after Tara's death and trying to destroy the world, leaving for England and returning again.his mind really hadn't coped with everything yet. He couldn't imagine what it must be like for Buffy. If he had had a tough couple of years, hers had been plain hell. First Joyce died, then Buffy died saving the world, again, was torn out of heaven by Willow, the whole evil Willow ordeal, Spike trying to rape her.Xander's fists clenched as he thought of what he would do to a certain bleached vampire if he ever laid an eye on him again. Buffy never spoke about it. She never even mentioned it. But Xander knew she thought about it. He had seen Spike's duster hanging on a hook in her closet. Why she kept it, he had no idea. Seeing it had only reminded him of how much he wanted to dust Spike, he couldn't imagine what it reminded Buffy of. A small voice inside of Xander whispered that she cared for him, that she had never been able to kill him before, and wouldn't now even after what he had done. Xander couldn't deny seeing the looks passed between the two. And after Buffy's..it still hurt to even think it, her death, Spike had tried to kill himself more than once. He would have walked out into the sun that very morning if Dawn and Willow hadn't stopped him. It hadn't been easy being on suicide watch for a vampire who was intent on forgetting that he didn't tan, but they had managed and he had gotten better. 'And look where it got Buffy!' He yelled at himself. 'We should have just let him stake himself. Buffy would have been safe.' He had hesitated before to do what he thought was right out of pity for the vampire. He wouldn't make the same mistake again.  
  
Spike sat and stared at the wall of the musty room he was in, appearing even more dead to the world than usual. If not for the fact that he was sitting cross-legged on the floor without falling over, his blue eyes wide and unblinking, he resemble the corpse he was supposed to be quite acutely. However, corpses also didn't mumble to themselves nonsensical words over and over again. If one were to actually have the courage to come closer to an unkempt-looking stranger sitting in the middle of a room in the basement of the new Sunnydale High and listen to what he had to say, they would no doubt come to the conclusion that he was quite mad and not to be messed with. It wasn't so much the words uttered themselves, but the matter in which they were spoken. The phrase 'Oh God, what have I done?' passed repeatedly through Spike's dry, bloodless lips. But the manner in which they were pronounced would fill any listener with both an extreme sense of pity and of curiosity as to what this broken man might have done.  
  
Spike was in hell. He had to be. Only hell could ever be this awful. His mind was flooded with images of every body, every bloodless and broken person he had ever killed. The corpses piled high to the ceiling under his feet. He teetered on the high pile of bodies, their arms outstretched and urging him to tumble into the abyss. He held his hands up to his face, and all he saw was blood. Blood that would never come off. Blood that would never go away. Ever. There was nothing he could do to make the blood go away. His soul was drenched in it. He was drowning in it. He had tried to cut out the guilt of the thousands of murders, he had clawed at his chest until he felt his own flesh tear beneath his fingertips, and his blood run down onto the floor. Spike didn't mind the pain though. The pain was life. The pain was the only thing that made him feel real. When he couldn't feel the pain, he would cease to exist. Maybe then he would be free. No, it was too horrible a concept to imagine. He didn't deserve to be free. He didn't deserve anything but the pain and torment for what he had done. For what he had done to Her. He had hurt Her, and now he would pay. The demon was right. He had gotten what she had deserved. She deserved his never-ending torment. That was why he had made it back to this place. Back to where the sun was fire on his pale dead flesh, back to where everything had started. He had made it across the world and back again for Her. To give his life and death to Her because that was what She deserved. She deserved his death. The new pain he had been feeling the last few hours came back again with a vengeance. Her vengeance. He knew the pain must come from her. Where else could it come from? Before he could begin to try and figure that out, another blood packet landed at his feet. Spike looked up this time hoping to catch a glimpse of his supplier, but the room was empty save for the ghosts of his thousands of victims. With a quick shake of his head to push their voices away for a little while, Spike sank his fangs into the bag and drank deep.  
  
Willow didn't know what she was feeling exactly, but she wasn't sure she disliked it. The way Max looked at her made her feel alive again for the first time since Tara's death. She hadn't imagined then that she would ever be able to feel anything but hate and vengeance ever again. Xander's love had first changed that. Not a whole lot, but enough to keep her from ending the world. Then Giles and the Coven had taken her in and tried to help her. They had accepted the darkness in her soul and helped her deal with it. It wasn't all gone, it never would be, but she had learned how to keep it at bay. Most of the time at least. She still felt the stirrings of something dark within her being whenever she thought of what had been done to Tara. She felt her vision begin to cloud as her eyes attempted to turn black. She was even sure that if whenever she felt these stirrings she had glanced at a mirror, her natural red hair would be changing to a decidedly unnatural black. But seeing the was Max had smiled at her gave her hope that one day she would be able to control the stirrings completely, or if that wasn't possible, that he would understand and help her through them. His warm smiles made her want to do anything he wanted, just to keep him looking at her that way. It never occurred her to think of anything else.  
  
Buffy couldn't keep a small smile off of her face at the look on Willow's face. She had to admit however, that she was a bit surprised to see a look of almost love so soon after Tara's death, but she was happy to see it nonetheless. An unusual feeling came over her though at witnessing the looks the two of them shared. 'It can't be jealousy, can it? There's no way in hell I'm jealous of the affections of a guy I just barely met.he does have amazing eyes though..and that skin; so pale and beautiful that he could be mistaken as a vampire.' At the mere thought of the word 'vampire', Buffy's jealousy came to an abrupt halt. She winced at the memories that particular word came attached with, especially concerning relationships. 'Slutty the Vampire Layer.' Buffy thought grimly. 'That's me." It was a much more desirable alternative to slaying though, she had to admit. She also had to admit, that she was damn lucky to have slept with two of the most gorgeous men she had ever come across. Sure, Reily had had a farmboy, earthy charm and handsomeness, but he wasn't near as downright beautiful as Angel and Spike were. Maybe it's something to due with being made a vampire? No, she had seen some pretty downright ugly vampires in her life as well, that wasn't it. Perhaps instead, they were made vampires for the very reason that they were, no are still beautiful. It sure is easy to pick them out in a crowd. They must have been walking vamp-magnets.' She smiled a moment as another thought came to her. 'Not to mention that both of them were made vampires by women. Angel by Darla, and Spike by Drusilla. As much as she hated the two vampiresses, she had to admire their taste in men. Of course, she knew that by placing Spike in the company of Angel, at least part of her subconscious considered Spike an ex-boyfriend, or at least worthy of being named one. Buffy grimaced at the thought and tried to remember why he could never have that title, no matter what he did or didn't do. She remembered the bathroom and the events that had occurred there. She remembered telling him to stop, asking him to stop.she remembered the coldness of the tile floor.she also remembered his face afterwards. She remembered the look of absolute horror that crossed his face before he ran. Xander and Giles would no doubt tell her that it was not his reactions that mattered, but his actions. He may have looked regretful afterwards, but that didn't change the fact that he tried to.it was still hard to say the word even in her own head, that he tried to rape her. She winced again as yet another part of her decided it would be fun to play devil's advocate for a change and confronted her with the fact that their relationship hadn't exactly been hugs and puppies. It was centered around violence and it shouldn't have been a surprise that that was how it ended. The devil's advocate went on to remind her that Spike hadn't hurt her in anyway before the.incident, but Buffy certainly had. She had left him for dead in that alley without even a backwards glance. And yet, even after that, Spike had come back to her, still looking for her approval, for her love. He was persistent, if nothing else. That was most likely yet another reason the event turned out how it did. Maybe Spike wasn't the only one to blame after all. Maybe-Buffy's thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the front door. She looked over to where Willow and Max still sat, animatedly discussing something or other, neither one of them looking inclined to answer the person at the door. Buffy rolled her eyes at the display and got up to answer it herself.  
  
"Hey, Buff." Xander said, greeting her at the door. "How's my victim doing?"  
  
"Hello, Xander. Why don't you ask him yourself? Oh, and you did remind Dawn to let the school administration know there was a reason I didn't show up for my first day, right?"  
  
"No worries, Buffy. The Dawnster will let the principal know what's going on. She's a responsible enough young woman." Xander paused, a shocked look on his face. "Whoa, hold up a second. Did I just say what I thought I said? Dawn? A responsible young woman? On second thought, Buffy, maybe you should just assume you're fired already, and save yourself a lot of trouble."  
  
"Ha, ha Xander." Buffy rolled her eyes. "Very funny. Now, let's cut the chit-chat and go talk to the guy you were responsible enough to run over this morning."  
  
Xander sighed, nodded, and followed her into the house. "Yes, let's." Upon seeing Max relatively unharmed and near talking Willow's ear off, Xander let out a breath in relief that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "It's good to see you're, alright man." Xander said, coming over to the couple.  
  
Max smiled. "Oh yeah. It wasn't as bad as it looked, really. Although, the fact that I've had such attentive care might have had something to do with it." He smiled at Willow and Buffy, causing Willow to blush. "You needn't worry about me. I'm not going to file charges against you or anything. I'm almost certain the whole thing was as much my fault as it was yours. I'm always wondering around not paying attention to the world around me. I have a bad habit of daydreaming at the worst of times. It was only a matter of time before something happened because of it. I'm actually surprised it took this long, to tell you the truth."  
  
"Glad to hear it. I'm glad you're ok. You really had me worried there for a moment when I saw all that blood." He gave Max's head a quick once- over and had to suppress a gasp of shock. "I mean, I know they always say that head wounds usually look worse than they really are, but you don't look like you've got a scratch on you." Warning bells went off as he associated pale skin with an ability for fast healing, and he glanced nervously at Buffy.  
  
Catching what Xander was trying to tell her, Buffy nodded towards the open window, sunlight shining brightly through.  
  
Max had to suppress a smirk himself as once again he was taken for a vampire by these people. 'Are they really that dense? I was outside in broad daylight, for Pete's sake! I talked to them! Hello, skin not smoking? Body not turning into a pile of dust? God, it's going to be so easy to trick these people. I've already got the red-headed witch in the palm of my hand, and for a moment there it looked like the Slayer was about ready to join her. I wonder what she started thinking of instead? Whatever it was, it must have been a pretty involving thought to grant her temporary resistance to my charms. Pfft, women are so easy. It's the bricklayer here who'll take some convincing. But it's all a matter of time, and I've got plenty.'  
  
Xander didn't know what it was, but he felt something 'off' about Max. Over the years, he had imagined that he had developed a kind of supernatural radar after spending so much time around it. Something about the way Max smiled at Buffy and Willow sent that radar blaring, and he didn't like it. 'Wait a second here. What the hell am I thinking? I just nearly ran the guy over with my car and now I think he's out to get us? Xander, you have been on the Hellmouth waaaaay too long.'  
  
TBC  
  
A/N Sorry for the lack of Spuffy interaction, but it's coming soon, I promise. Thank you to the few of you who read my last chapter and reviewed. I'm begging all the rest of you, please please please please please review my story! This is my first attempt at writing Buffy fanfiction, and I worry that it's no good if no one is reviewing it. Thanks again, and remember, all you have to do is click that little button at the top of the page and write a few words in the box. That's it, I promise! Please? 


	5. Chapter Four

Daydreams and Demons  
  
A Buffy the Vampire Slayer story by Merrie  
  
Disclaimer: They are mine, didn't you know? At least, that's what the little voice in my head tells me. I like that voice.  
  
Summary: Spike is poisoned by a demon out for revenge. Can he convince Buffy to help him before it's too late?  
  
Characters: Spike, Buffy, Willow, Xander, Anya, Dawn and Maximillian Dominus a little OFC I have created.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed!! It truly makes my day and really does motivate me to write faster. Again, this story is completely AU after the episode the beginning of Lessons. Also, Willow is back from England earlier than on the show and living with Buffy and Dawn again.  
  
Rating: This story is rated PG-13 for violence and language.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Um, I'm really sorry to just leave you alone like this, Max, but I've really got to get to work. I'm late already." Buffy said after a quick glance at her watch.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! I completely lost track of time! I should have realized that you all had other things you needed done today." Max said, putting on a sorrowful face.  
  
"Don't sweat it; I think making sure you're alright takes precedence over getting to work on time, don't you?" Xander asked him.  
  
Max smiled, looking relieved that they weren't mad at him for making them late. In truth, he knew exactly what time it was and where they all had to be today. He had been watching them all for some time before he made his move. "Yeah, I suppose that's important too. But again, I'm really sorry to make you late. I'll just be going now." He got up, looking for all intents and purposes about to leave, when he heard the call.  
  
"Wait, you don't have to leave right away, do you? I mean, we were in the middle of a conversation." Willow called to Max's back, not noticing the smug smirk on his face.  
  
'This is almost too easy.' He thought. 'If I had known gaining entrance into the Slayer's little circle of friends would be this simple I would have tried it a long time ago.' Putting an unsure look on his face, he turned back to Willow. "Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to impose on anyone."  
  
"Oh, you're not imposing on anyone, Max." Willow assured him. "Is he Buffy?" she turned to look at her best friend, hoping that she would agree.  
  
"Of course not, Max. You're welcome to stay here for a while. Also, dinner's at 6 if you would like to come. I can't promise gourmet cuisine or anything, but the company's good. And maybe we can get to know each other a little better when we don't have the stress of the remembrance that we nearly killed you." Buffy said with a small smile.  
  
"Of course, and I'd be delighted to join you for dinner. Thank you for the offer." Max smiled, playing the perfect gentleman.  
  
Buffy smiled back at him and turned to Xander. "You're welcome too, of course. And.Anya." Buffy didn't know exactly what was happening between the two of them since the 'unwedding', and she didn't want to cause trouble for her best friend and his ex-fiancé. She also didn't want to dissuade Anya from being her friend just because Xander left her at the alter either. It was a difficult situation for everyone involved.  
  
"Thanks, Buffy. I'm not one to turn down free food, I'll be here. As for Anya." He shrugged. "I guess I can ask her, but I'm not sure what her response will be."  
  
"Thanks. Now, are we ready to go?" Xander nodded and she turned back to Willow and Max. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you like. Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, really. You go on to work. I've made you late enough already. And if anything should change, I'm sure Willow will look after me."  
  
Xander wanted to role his eyes at the sappy way in which Max said that, and the even sappier way Willow blushed the color of her hair. 'When did Willow start liking guys again anyway? I thought she was up with the gay, men are icky club? And Tara hadn't been.dead, very long now either. Was she really ready to start another relationship? Because that's certainly what this is starting to look like. If so, good for her. I'm glad, really. She deserves some happiness.'  
  
He couldn't help feeling a little bit sorry for Max, though. 'Look at him, he's eating it all up. He seems smitten for Willow big time. But what if he's just rebound guy?' He hoped that wasn't the case. He had only known Max since he almost ran over him earlier, but it felt like they had been friends all his life. Annoyingly, thinking about Willow's past and possible future relationships only served to remind him of his own failures in that department. He had screwed up the only thing he had truly loved and wanted to keep in his miserable life. Sure, he had a good job and a nice apartment for the moment, but things like that don't last. They don't last like his relationship with Anya was supposed to. He wanted to blame his failure on probably the only demon in Sunnydale that hadn't been invited to the wedding, but part of him knew better. That part of him felt obliged to share the fact that he had had his doubts long before Anya was scheduled to walk down the aisle. Turning his attention back to the present, he addressed Max. "Alright then. Again, I'm sorry for almost killing you this morning, and I'll see you later. See ya, Willow." He turned and walked out the front door, Buffy following closely behind him, before Max could respond. For a moment however, he wondered if it was such a good idea to leave a relatively defenseless Willow without magic alone with a guy he had just met. Shrugging his worry off, he told himself he was being irrational. Some part of him assure him that Max would never do anything to harm Willow. After all, they were friends, right?  
  
"Welcome once more to the new Sunnydale High School, Miss Summers. Don't worry about being late, your sister Dawn informed us of your situation. Is the young man alright?" A kind looking old woman asked around her shoulder as she led Buffy to what was to be her new office.  
  
Buffy let out a sigh of relief that she wouldn't be fired before she even began her job. 'Thank you, Dawn.' "He's fine. It looked worse than it actually was. In fact, he seemed pretty ok with it actually. He didn't even want to press charges. He claimed it was as much his fault as my friend's."  
  
"Oh, that's good." The woman replied, clearly not caring any longer. 'She was probably hoping for some awful story of how Xander killed him so she could gossip about it to all her 'friends'.' Buffy thought, holding back a scowl. 'Whoa, bitter much Buffy? She seems like a nice enough lady. She's probably just busy. "Here's your office. I know it's not much, but I think you'll like working here. Principal Wood asked me to covey his regrets for not being able to greet you himself, but he has a meeting with the school board," she glanced at her watch, "right now."  
  
"Oh, he needn't have bothered. Tell him thank you for me."  
  
"I think you'll see him before I will. He's your boss too, you know?" the lady reminded her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Right, of course. Well, thank you for your help finding my office anyway. I'm sure I'll enjoy working here." 'Yeah, just like I enjoyed the years of demon slaying before I blew the place up.' Buffy thought wryly. The woman nodded and walked back down the hall to where she had come from. Watching her leave, Buffy realized the woman hadn't even told her what her name was. 'Well, that was rude.' Buffy sighed. It was going to be a long first day.  
  
Dawn couldn't believe it. She had gone through the entirety of her first day of high school, and not one thing not a part of the normal everyday hell that is your freshman year of high school had happened. Not one. No vampires, well admittedly it was still sunny outside, no demons, no blood rituals to raise giant monsters, no body switching, no invisible people, no nothing. She had never been more bored in her life. She had also never thought she'd be praying for something evil to attack the school so she could say at least something interesting happened today.  
  
She sat dejectedly on the steps in front of the school, waiting for Xander to pick her up. He had already picked Buffy up and most likely took her home since her day ended before Dawn's own. 'And how is that even fair?' Dawn asked herself grumpily. 'She comes in late and gets to leave early? Why can't high school be over already?' She looked across the parking lot for Xander's car, but didn't see it. 'Man, Buffy so needs to learn how to drive. Or, maybe she'll let me? I'm almost old enough.' As soon as the thought went through her head, she knew it was hopeless. She was doomed to never ever drive like her sister, forever dependant on other people to take her places.  
  
She sighed. 'I look like a doofus sitting out her waiting for my ride. Look at all the other people with their cars, driving away looking like they're having a grand old time. Why can't I have that? I want grand times. I want to be one of the cool people with their cars. Eh, maybe not that car.' She thought, her eyes catching on a station wagon that looked like it was held together by rust, duct tape and a few incantations, puttering out of the parking lot slowly. 'At least Xander's got a nice car. Who would have thought he'd be successful in life after high school?'  
  
In all the years she had supposedly known Xander, supposedly since those years never really existed, he had only been interested in just getting by in life. Dawn was slowly learning that that attitude wouldn't get you anywhere. She was glad Xander had as well. She was happy for him and his success. She only hoped that someday she would enjoy the same kind of success as well. Although, right now she was only really concerned with one thing; getting through four years of high school on the Hellmouth without blowing up any of the buildings, and without becoming known as a total freak. The first of the two shouldn't be two hard, at least she hoped they wouldn't, but the second.with a well known troublemaker for a sister, the second one would probably cause some problems. 'God, sometimes I can't even believe we're related. Well, ok technically we aren't. But the monks did make me from her, didn't they? That doesn't mean we're really related, does it?' She sighed. Her spirits lifted, however when she saw Xander's car pull into the parking lot. 'Finally.' She thought, standing up from her position on the steps and pulling her backpack back onto her shoulders. 'Wait, why is Xander parking? Doesn't he notice me?' Confused, Dawn made her way over to Xander's car just as he was getting out.  
  
"Hey Dawn. Now, I know you probably want to get out of here, but do you mind if I take a look around the school first? I mean, I've seen the plans, I was here when they were building it, but I'd kinda like to get a chance to see it full of students again, you know?"  
  
Dawn sighed. "Xander, you realize that it won't be full of students because school's over, don't you?"  
  
"Well yeah, but you know what I mean." Xander said, looking a little embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah, alright. Do you mind if I wait in the car though? I've had enough school for one day."  
  
"Aw, first day not go well?" Xander asked, feeling a bit sorry for her. He remembered his first day at the old Sunnydale High. He still had nightmares.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. Or at least I don't want to talk about it in the middle of the parking lot. I'm sure Buffy'll want to hear every detail so we can talk about it later, ok?"  
  
"Oh, later, that reminds me. Buffy invited Max, Anya and me over for dinner tonight."  
  
"Max? Who's Max?" Dawn asked, trying to remember if she had ever met a Max. He wasn't someone who had just shown up in her life like she had to Buffy's, was he?"  
  
"My victim?" Xander provided.  
  
"Oh, you mean the guy you almost turned into road kill this morning. Buffy invited him over for dinner? I kinda thought he'd be a little mad at us for all for you know, nearly killing him."  
  
"I didn't nearly kill him, I merely bumped him a little. And for your information, he said it was probably his own fault anyway."  
  
"Uh huh, sure Xander." Dawn said crossing her arms and smiling to let him know she was teasing him. "Anyway, I don't mind you going to check the school out. Just don't take too long, ok?"  
  
"Thanks, Dawnster. I left the car unlocked if you want to wait there. I'll be back soon." Xander turned toward the school before he could see Dawn's grimace at the nickname.  
  
'Huh, this all looks surprisingly.familiar.' Xander thought as he walked the halls of the new school. 'It's even got a similar smell. A unique bouquet of sweat, freshman fear and the janitor's cleaning solutions. Ahh, memories.' He continued to wander around, even bumping into a few teachers that he remembered from the old high school. At first, they all looked surprised to see he wasn't dead at the very least. He had to hide a satisfied smirk at their shock when he told them he managed a successful construction company. 'Yeah, that's right. I'm Alexander Harris and I made it out of my parent's basement and into the real world all by myself.' His chest puffed up and he held his head a little higher as he continued his self-guided tour. He passed by the empty principal's office, situated just where the library and consequently the Hellmouth was, and found himself feeling a little nostalgic. He missed the all-night research sessions, he missed falling asleep in the library with his head in a book.he missed almost all of. 'Well, everything except the whole facing the apocalypse every other week. That I could have done without.' But what he found himself missing most of all was his lost innocence. His and all of his friends'.  
  
They had gone through some rough times the last couple of years, Buffy, Willow and Dawn especially, and it had changed them. Buffy in particular was more hardened and cold than she had ever been in high school. Now, granted she had good reasons; loosing her mom, giving her life to save the world, going to heaven, and the being pulled out of it when her friends decided that the would was too hard without her in it. 'Not to mention the fact that Angel left, Riley left, hell even Spike left her.' Not that he even remotely wanted to consider the aspects of the Buffy/Spike relationship. The mere thought of it still bewildered him. 'Buffy had loved a soulless demon, and look where it got her.' He hated to admit it to himself, and he certainly knew Buffy never would, but he knew Buffy too well to accept her lie that she had never loved Spike. She would have never done the things she did, shared things with him had she not loved him at least a little bit. That was no excuse for what he did though, and if ever came face to fang with him again, he would---his thoughts were interrupted by a strange noise coming from.somewhere.  
  
'Oh crap, what the heck was that? I should have figured it would be a bad idea to come in here on my own.' He started as he heard the sound again, a bit louder this time. It was a voice, a man's voice, and it seemed to be coming from the other side of a door marked 'basement.' 'Wait a minute,' Xander thought, straining his ears toward the voice. 'that sounded almost like.Spike.' He shook his head, not believing his ears. 'You're hearing things now, Xander. And you've got Spike on the brain. That's gotta be the explanation. Still.' Praying that his actions once more wouldn't get him killed or worse, he opened the surprisingly unlocked door, and made his way down the stairs into the basement.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I know, no Spuffyness. Sorry for that, but this chapter was getting pretty darn long as it is. But hey, at least someone's looking for Spike now, right? Don't worry, the new chapter will be up soon, I promise. I've already got a few pages of it written. But you know, it'll help me write faster if you REVIEW..ok? Thanks. 


	6. Chapter Five

Daydreams and Demons  
  
A Buffy the Vampire Slayer story by Merrie  
  
Disclaimer: They are mine, didn't you know? At least, that's what the little voice in my head tells me. I like that voice.  
  
Summary: Spike is poisoned by a demon out for revenge. Can he convince Buffy to help him before it's too late?  
  
Characters: Spike, Buffy, Willow, Xander, Anya, Dawn and Maximillian Dominus a little OFC I have created.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed!! It truly makes my day and really does motivate me to write faster. Again, this story is completely AU after the episode the beginning of Lessons. Also, Willow is back from England earlier than on the show and living with Buffy and Dawn again.  
  
Rating: This story is rated PG-13 for violence and language.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Xander came to a large room, a huge boiler against one wall, and he noticed the sound got louder. 'Ok, dammit. That still sounded like Spike. If he's been down here the entire time I'm gonna kill him. Wait, no, I'm gonna kill him anyway for what he did to Buffy. I don't know how, exactly since I seemed to be unarmed, but I'm a resourceful guy, right?' His conversations with himself started to get more involved as walked further and further into the room. Rolling his eyes at his stupidity for not thinking to bring a flashlight down with him when he first started this little adventure, he began searching the shelves against the wall for one. Just when he thought he'd have to either give up being able to see and move on, or forget the whole thing and go back out to Dawn, he found one. Flicking the 'on' switch experimentally, he let out a sigh of relief when the room was flooded with bright white light. That relief quickly faded however when the light reflected a pair of golden eyes in the darkness. "Umm, hello?" Xander cursed his voice for being so shaky. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to ok?" 'I just don't know with what. When Xander received no response from the owner of the catlike eyes, he took a deep breath and moved closer to them.  
  
"Don't.deserve..don't deserve the light. Darkness..demon.no light." An eerily familiar voice floated over to him.  
  
"Spike?!" Xander shouted. "If that's you over there your ass is dust!" Xander stormed over to the pair of eyes, too angry at the thought of Spike being back to be afraid. Unwilled, his anger faded when he saw him for the first time. "Good God, Spike.what, what happened to you?" The once proud and cocky vampire now looked like a shell of himself. Taking a deep breath, he moved closer. Spike, well at least it looked like Spike, huddled away from him against a wall. Xander looked over the vampire below him, the light of the flashlight shining off his still mostly bleached hair. 'He's letting his roots show,' he thought with a slight shock. 'Spike, the vainest vampire I've ever met is letting his roots show.' "Um, Spike?"  
  
At the mention of his name, Spike looked up at him wide-eyed, and backed against the wall. Xander held up his hands upon seeing the seeing the vampire's fear. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." After speaking those words, he realized he meant them. 'But what about what he did to Buffy?' "But if you're trying to trick me in any way, you'll be dust before you can say 'bloody hell.'"  
  
"B-blood-bloody hell." Spike whispered in a voice rough from disuse, offering his now bare chest to Xander.  
  
Xander couldn't stop a gasp of shock and horror from passing his lips. Spike's once handsome body, he was secure enough in his masculinity to admit that Spike was indeed handsome, was a patchwork of bloodied abrasions, bruises, and what looked like self-inflicted scratch marks. "Oh God, I um.I-" He eyes locked with Spike's, and what he saw in them would most likely haunt his dreams for quite a while. They were filled with desperation, pain, torment, and above all, a longing for it all to be over. "Spike.I'll uh, you stay here, ok? I'll be right back." With that, he ran out of the room and back up the stairs into the school.  
  
Dawn kept her eyes on the entrance of the school, impatience clear on her face. 'I thought Xander said he wouldn't be very long? It's been like 15 minutes already. What could possibly be so interesting at school?' A thought occurred to her, and her eyes widened. "Oh God, what if something happened to him? Buffy warned me about going to school on the Hellmouth. Why did I let Xander go in there alone?" Just as she was about to call Buffy for some reinforcements, Xander came bursting through the front doors and ran over to her. "Xander? What is it? What's wrong?" Dawn asked, worry etching her features.  
  
"You still got your cell phone, Dawn?" Not waiting for more than a nod from Dawn, he continued. "Use it. Call.Buffy. Tell her.and Willow to get over here right away and meet us in the school's basement."  
  
"The basement? Buffy? Willow? Why-Xander, what's going on?" Dawn stuttered.  
  
"Just call them. Once you've done that, I'll explain everything. I promise." 'I sure hope you're making the right move here, Xander. Maybe having Buffy come wasn't such a good idea after all.' Whatever hesitations he might have had passed as the vision of Spike offering himself up to being staked flashed across his mind. It was a moot point, anyway. Even if he might have changed his mind and asked Buffy not to come, she would speed over here in record time after hearing the worry in Dawn's voice.  
  
Dawn hung up the phone after she reassured Buffy she was uninjured, and looked to Xander for some answers. "So, are you going to tell me why I just freaked Buffy out enough to never let me out of the house again?" She crossed her arms across her chest and attempted to look tough. The slight tremor in her voice ruined the effect, however.  
  
Xander sighed. "I think you're going to have to see him for yourself."  
  
"Him? What are you talking about? I'm going to have to see who for myself? Xander, you're wigging me out."  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry, but I'm a little wigged out myself. Before we go though, let me grab a weapon from the trunk. I-I don't think he'll try and hurt you, but I don't want to take any chances." He opened the trunk of his car and pulled out a cross and a stake, not really intending to use either. He paused a moment and tried to figure out when his life got so complicated. 'Oh yeah, the moment Spike wanted me to stake him.stupid vampire.' He wanted to be angry at him for dispelling his view that the world was black and white. He had been secure in his desire to kill Spike for what he had done to Buffy, but now..now he wasn't sure of anything anymore. He didn't know what had happened to Spike in the last couple of months, but the person he had seen in the basement wasn't the same one who had tried to rape Buffy on that horrible day. Not to mention what happened between him and Anya.he pushed that thought away as well. Things had been strained with his ex-fiancée long before she had slept with Spike. It had been easy to blame Spike for his problems, but now.. Of course, none of he newfound realizations would matter if Buffy decides to stake Spike anyway.  
  
"Willow!" Buffy yelled in the empty kitchen. A minute later, a very flustered looking redhead came running down the stairs.  
  
"Buffy? What's wrong? Xander didn't hit someone else, did he?"  
  
"No, but I just got a call from Dawn at school. She told me that Xander said that you and I need to get over to the high school basement right away."  
  
"What for?" Willow asked, relieved that Xander hadn't hit anyone, but more than a little worried about anything involving Sunnydale High, even if it wasn't the same school than it once was.  
  
"She, or he rather he, didn't say."  
  
"Should we bring weapons?" Willow asked, a worried look crossing her face.  
  
"I don't know, probably. Dawn sounded pretty freaked out and she didn't even really know what was going on. And Hellmouth." She shrugged. "Usually a pretty good cause for worry." "Hey, maybe it'll be just like old times." At Buffy's look, she amended her statement. "Or.not?"  
  
"I'm hoping for not." Buffy said as she pulled an axe out of her weapon's chest. "Are you ready? Xander forgot that I don't drive, again, not to mention that he has the only car, so we'll have to walk." At Willow's nod, the two of them made their way out of the house, running in the direction of the high school.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what this is all about now, Xander? 'Cause hello, we're in the basement and I don't see-" Dawn's eyes widened as she took notice of the slouching figure in the room for the first time. "Spike? Is that-is that you?" She started to move closer to the prone vampire, but Xander put a hand on her shoulder and held her back. "Xander? What are you doing? That's Spike! I want to go to him!"  
  
"I'm not sure he's safe, Dawnie. He was saying some pretty weird things when I tried to talk to him earlier."  
  
"Things? What do you mean? What kinds of things?"  
  
"He wasn't making a whole lot of sense. I don't think he's all there, actually. Not to mention the fact that he's pretty badly beaten up. I know you care for him, but I think we should stay away from him until Buffy gets here."  
  
At the mention of the Slayer's name, Spike became agitated and tied to stand. "No, mustn't let her see..mustn't see her.Hurt the girl.musn't hurt the girl.." He tried once more to stand before he felt back against the wall, panting heavily from the exertion.  
  
"Has he-" Dawn swallowed and tried again. "Is this what you meant by he's not all there?"  
  
"Yeah, he seems kinda loopy to me."  
  
"Yeah, just a little." She turned to Spike. "Spike, can you hear me?" Spike wearily turned toward her voice, but didn't acknowledge her question. She moved a little bit closer to him, Xander trailing behind her elbow. "Can you tell me how you got here?"  
  
"Don't-don't remember.don't want to remember. Want to stop remembering." He put his hands to head. "All I can do is remember. People.people I killed..they won't stop. She won't stop." His voice lowered. "She asked me to stop and I didn't.I hurt.oh God, I hurt her."  
  
"Hurt who, Spike? Who did you hurt?" Dawn asked him.  
  
"I think he's talking about Buffy, Dawn." Xander said quietly. "Oh." Dawn said quietly, not up to thinking of a more in-depth response. "So, what do we do now? I mean look at him. That's not Spike anymore. If it was, he would've noticed me by now. See?" She walked slowly over to him and waved a hand in front of his eyes. "Spike? It's Dawn. Your Nibblet? Remember?" The vampire just continued to stare off into space, utterly silent save a few random self incriminations. She walked back to Xander's side and gestured towards Spike. "See? Nothing. He didn't even respond to me. Whatever's happened the past few months, wherever Spike's been, he's not there anymore. Something's happened to him.something bad."  
  
"Oh I don't know, Dawnie. Having dead boy jr. silenced for a while seems like a blessing to me." At Dawn's dark look, he amended, "Although, it is kinda creepy. Hey! Evil dead! It's Xan.the whelp! Yeah, that's right. The glorified bricklayer's talking to you! Come back and join the.er, un- living!" There was no response. "See, ok, that's creepy. I never thought I'd see the day that I'd miss the random 'bloody hell' and the numerous other phrases that Spike's spits out every so often."  
  
"Yeah, I miss 'piffle.' Not to mention Nibblet." She trailed off sadly.  
  
"I can't say I miss Whelp, but to each their own-" Xander was cut off by the long groan that passed through Spike's lips.  
  
"Spike? Come on, Spike. Talk to us. Tell us what's wrong." Dawn pleaded, rushing to his side.  
  
"Pain.burning.oh God.makeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstop." Spike continued his mantra for a minute, then ended it with a almost too quiet to hear, "Please?" Dawn's heart broke at the tone of his voice, like he would give anything, even his life, just to make his torment end. Her hand reached out to caress the side of his face softly of its own will. Spike's demon rose to the fore and snarled at her, causing her to jerk her hand back in shock. But she had touched him, she had felt.it was impossible.  
  
"Jeez, Dawn! Get away from him!" Xander yelled as he saw Spike snarl at her in his game face. Dawn did as he asked, and turned to face him. Xander's anger at her for being so reckless melted when he saw the look on her face. "Dawn? What's wrong? He didn't bite you, did he? I'm sure he didn't really mean it. It's like you said, he's not really there. It's not him." He tried to comfort her, thinking that she was distraught to see him like this.  
  
"That's not it, Xander. That's not the reason I'm upset." Dawn informed him, the haunted look not leaving her face.  
  
"It's not? Well, then what's wrong?" Xander asked, beginning to get worried himself.  
  
"He's.he's warm." Dawn said quietly.  
  
"Warm? What do you mean he's warm? Warm how? He's not.he's can't be. human.we saw his fangs, remember? He's still a vampire. He can't be warm."  
  
"I felt the side of his face before he snarled at me, Xander. He's definitely warm. What's more, I think he's sick."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Damn it all, I was going to have Spike/Buffy interaction in this chapter, I really was, but Xander and Dawn were all like, 'What about us? This may be our only dialog in this whole story, give us a chapter!' What can I say, they were annoyingly insistent. But Willow and Buffy are on their way, so all well be will in the next chapter. I promise. Until then, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	7. Chapter Six

Daydreams and Demons  
  
A Buffy the Vampire Slayer story by Merrie  
  
Disclaimer: They are mine, didn't you know? At least, that's what the little voice in my head tells me. I like that voice.  
  
Summary: Spike is poisoned by a demon out for revenge. Can he convince Buffy to help him before it's too late?  
  
Characters: Spike, Buffy, Willow, Xander, Anya, Dawn and Maximillian Dominus a little OFC I have created.  
  
Author's Note: You guys rock so much for reviewing my story!! I was sooo worried that no one would like it because this is my first attempt at writing a Buffy fic. Glad to be proved wrong!! As for those of you who liked the Xander, Dawn and Spike scenes, I will include more of them in the future, have no worries. This story is far from over. Again, thank you so much for the reviews!!!  
  
Another thing, this story is un-beta'd, straight from my brain to the page, on to you. So if there are a few grammatical or context errors, you know the reason.  
  
Rating: This story is rated PG-13 for violence and language.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Buffy and Willow raced toward the school, every step a little more urgent than the last. "Xander wouldn't have called unless something really bad is happening." Willow said with a tremor in her voice. "What if-" she cut herself off with a shake of her head. "Listen to me, being all doomy and gloomy when I don't even know what's going on yet. Sorry Buffy. I'm just worried."  
  
"I understand. It's ok to be worried. And I don't blame you for being doomy and gloomy either. Surprise visits or phone calls don't usually lead to hugs and puppies with us, Willow." She smiled, trying to make light of the situation despite her own worries and fears. She was the Slayer. She had to be the strong one. Looking up, she let out a sigh of relief as she saw the high school. 'Well, it's still here. That's always a good sign.' She thought, thinking about the times when the school had to be destroyed.  
  
Her slayer senses tingled at what must have been the close proximity of the Hellmouth, for it was day and she didn't see any flaming vampires or wandering demons about. Willow must have noticed her stop to examine her senses, because she stood still beside her elbow waiting for Buffy to say something. "I don't know exactly what I'm feeling. It feels like there's a vampire close by, but since its daylight I think my senses are going wonky cause of the Hellmouth." Buffy said, answering Willow's unasked questions.  
  
"Oh ok. That's good to know I guess. Unless you really are feeling a vampire that is. I mean, almost everywhere in Sunnydale's connected by the sewer tunnels right? That was Mayor Wilkins's plan. And Xander said to meet him in the basement, a basement doesn't usually have windows. Maybe you shouldn't doubt your senses just yet."  
  
Buffy nodded and pulled a stake out of her clothes and shifted the ax she had been carrying into her left hand. Willow didn't see where she had pulled the stake from exactly; she had stopped trying to figure out where Buffy hid all her weapons in her seemingly skin tight outfits long ago. Once Buffy seemed sufficiently armed for what she felt in front of her, the two of them made there way through the new high school's front doors. Once inside, Willow had to stop and look around at all the changes that had so enthralled Buffy a few hours earlier. "I know, it's kinda wiggy isn't it? It's a lot like the old high school, but not, you know?" Buffy commented on seeing her friend's reaction to the new building.  
  
"Yeah, it seems.smaller I guess. Less charred definitely. It almost makes me feel kinda nostalgic. Well, except for all the you know, death."  
  
"Yeah, I don't know. There's just something about high school. When you're there the only thing you can think about is how much you want to leave but when you're in college-"  
  
"You can't help but miss the good times you had spent there." Willow cut in for her friend.  
  
"Yeah, anyway that's enough remembering for now. Let's get down to the basement and find Xander and Dawn." Buffy said, steeling herself for whatever lay ahead. She had given the stake she had held in her hand to Willow upon seeing that she hadn't grabbed any weapons, and held the double- headed ax she had brought confidently. 'If anything's happened to Xander or Dawn, there's gonna be hell to pay.' She assured herself as she opened the door leading into the basement.  
  
***  
  
Maximillian near quivered in anticipation at dining in the Slayer's lair later that evening. His plans were working perfectly. The vampire had to pay for what he had done to him. The poison he had given the Caligual demon would certainly kill the vampire eventually, but only if it was consistently administered for a week straight. If not, he could possibly recover, given enough time to do so. Max knew that the vampire would try and seek out the Slayer and her friends. He knew all about this particular demon. Being half demon himself, it hadn't been hard to get information on Spike's deeds in Sunnydale over the past few years. He was disgusted to learn that he had been trying to work for good, and more so that the Slayer accepted his efforts and allowed him to be around her friends. And the fact that he supposedly loved her..that was almost too much to handle. Spike was a vampire. They were incapable of love.  
  
No, he would have to work himself into the Slayer's circle of friends just in case the vampire attempted to contact him. They could not be allowed to help him. He had to die for what he had done. At first he had thought gaining admittance with the Slayer would be difficult. He hadn't considered getting to her through her friends. The witch, Willow, had been touched by dark magic the previous year. She seemed to think that she was free of it, that she at least had it under her control, but when she had first opened herself up to the darker aspects of magic, she had created a place that was vulnerable to beings like him. He had his own magic that he could use to touch that part of her. It allowed him to work his thralls over her with minimal effort. If she hadn't once had dark magic in her soul, she probably would have noticed his magic right away and done something about it. Not, of course, that there was anything she could do to him; he could kill her and her friends without using magic almost as easily as with it, but she might had have a better chance to try and stop him. He smiled again to himself. 'Dinner is certainly going to be interesting.'  
  
***  
  
Xander looked at Dawn strangely before speaking. "Uh Dawn, you do remember that it's Spike we're talking about, right? Spike the vampire?" Dawn nodded and he went on. "Spike the vampire that can't get sick?"  
  
Dawn sighed and spoke. "Yes Xander, I do know that Spike's a vampire, and I also know that vampires are immortal and cannot die, but I also remember that Angel, remember Angel, right? Talk, dark, likes to brood, no happies or evil, known as the poof? Well anyway, I seem to remember him getting poisoned by an arrow. So don't tell me that vampire's can't get sick. And don't talk to me like I don't know anything. I'm not a kid anymore Xander. I know what Buffy does for a living, and I know about vampires. I know that vampires aren't supposed to be warm or sweat either." She gestured at Spike who did indeed had beads of sweat lining his forehead. "But if you have any other explanations as to what's wrong with him, please tell me? I know.I know what he did to Buffy, Xander. You told me, remember? But that doesn't stop him from being my friend. A part of me that's just Buffy's sister wishes that it did, but the rest of me can't. When Buffy was.when she was gone that summer, Spike was the only one who really looked after me." She raised a hand to stop Xander's protestations. "I know the rest of you tried, but you all had your own lives to live. You didn't really have time to deal with the little sister of their dead best friend. Spike wasn't like that. He always put me first, Xander. And nothing that he's done or will do in the future will change that. I'm sorry the two of you have never really got along, I'm even sorrier about what happened between him and Buffy, but there's nothing I can do to change that so I'm not going to try. But I will try to help him. I have to."  
  
While Dawn spoke, Xander could only marvel at the changes in the young woman, he stressed the woman in his mind, which had once seemed so young. The events of the past few years had certainly changed him, why was it so hard to believe that Dawn had changed as well. She was growing up, making her own decisions, her own choices. He didn't necessarily agree with those choices, especially the ones considering blondes that could only come out a night, but he would respect them. For now, at least. 'Besides, Dawn may be right.' He thought, looking over at where Spike lay, still staring at a fixed point in the room without saying a word. 'He certainly doesn't look well.' Out loud he said, "Alright Dawn. I believe you. I don't know what's wrong with him exactly, and I'm not entirely sure I agree that he's sick yet, but there is something definitely wrong with him."  
  
"Wrong with who?" a new voice asked, startling everyone in the room, including Spike, who backed himself against the wall again. The motion in the dark didn't go unnoticed by Buffy, who shined a flashlight she had brought with her in Spike's direction. Like Xander's own encounter, she was greeted by a pair of reflected tawny eyes. Unlike Xander however, she knew exactly what they belonged to and pulled a stake out of a pocket accordingly. What she didn't know however, was who they belonged to.  
  
"Buffy, no! Wait! It's Spike! Please don't hurt him!" Dawn called to her sister upon seeing her pull out the stake.  
  
"Spike? But what is he doing down here? Is this why you called us, Xander?" Willow asked, unaware of the events of the last year. She had been.a little distracted at the time, and no one had remembered that she didn't know what had happened between Spike and Buffy.  
  
"We're not sure, Will, Buff. But listen to Dawn. Something's wrong with him. More wrong than usual. Dawn thinks he might be sick."  
  
Buffy didn't relax her grip on the stake, but she lowered her arm to her side, not moving from a spot positioned close enough to Spike that she could get to him quickly if she had to. "Vampires can't get sick." She said quietly, her eyes not moving from the direction she knew Spike was in. She turned her flashlight away from him, the reflected gold of his eyes wigging her out a little bit. Not that she would admit to it, of course. "Has he said anything to either of you?" She asked Xander and Dawn from over her shoulder, still not turning away from Spike.  
  
"He's talked, but he's not making a whole lot of sense, Buffy. I mean, for a minute there he started to sound like his crazy ex-girlfriend."  
  
"Harmony?" Willow asked.  
  
"No, the other crazy ex. Drusilla." Xander answered with a small smile on his face. "And.he wanted me to stake him." Xander said quietly.  
  
"What?" Dawn yelled at him. "You didn't tell me that!" Neither Dawn nor Xander noticed Spike put his hands over his ears at the sudden loud noise and groan softly.  
  
"I guess.I guess I didn't want you to worry. Besides, it's not like I did it or anything. See? He's still here." He gestured toward Spike, who still had his hands over his ears. "Hey, he moved!" Xander said to Dawn.  
  
"What do you mean, he moved?" Buffy asked. "Was he not moving before?"  
  
"He was kinda.kinda catatonic Buffy. Kinda like you were after." Xander trailed off, not wanting to remind Buffy of the time Dawn was taken.  
  
"Yeah, I waved my hands in front of his eyes and tried to talk to him and everything. He didn't even respond until I put my hand on his cheek. Then he kinda growled at me."  
  
"He did what?" It was Buffy's turn to shout. "If he so much as laid a hand on you, I'll-"  
  
"Buffy! Calm down. It wasn't really a growl.more of a hiss.yeah, a hiss. And he didn't hurt me. See? I'm fine. Besides, I know how to take care of myself, remember? Anyway, that was when I thought he might be sick. When I touched his face, he felt warm Buffy. Not just human warm either, but fever warm. And since I saw his fangs up close and personal, it's a safe bet that he's not human."  
  
Buffy bristled at Dawn's 'up close and personal' viewing of Spike's fangs, but let it pass for now.  
  
"If he's really feverish, Buffy, then he needs our help." Willow asserted before continuing. "I mean, if his normal body temperature is room temperature, roughly 70, 72 degrees, then I can't imagine what having a temperature of above 98.6 would do to him. He could very well be hallucinating. You've heard the term 'fever dream' before haven't you?"  
  
"That would explain his loopy behavior earlier." Xander agreed, relieved to have an explanation to Spike's behaviour. "And if he really is sick, maybe he doesn't really know what's happening to him. Maybe he thinks he's dying. That could be why he wanted me to stake him as well. He would want to go down like a vamp, not like a mortal. Wouldn't he?"  
  
"Yeah, he would." Buffy said, remembering his words on that fateful night when she had taken her leap off of the tower. 'I always knew I'd go down fightin'.'  
  
"Well then, now that we've at least figured out Spike's actions, we should get him back to your place, Buffy. It's the closest. We can't just leave him here like this. I know he's a pain, but he's kinda our pain. We have to help him."  
  
Buffy didn't respond, but allowed Willow to creep closer to Spike's prone body. "Spike? Are you in there? It's me, Willow. I mean, it's Red. Do you think you can stand? We're going to take you back to Buffy's." At the mention of Buffy's name, Spike tensed against the wall again. Willow reached out a hand to calm him and he snapped at her, nearly taking a bite out of her hand before she quickly pulled it back. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she held out her other hand to stop Buffy who was about to run in and stake Spike. "It's ok, Buffy. I don't think he was really trying to hurt me. The chip would have gone off. I think he's just afraid of people touching him. Considering the wounds covering his body, I don't think I blame him."  
  
"Some of those are self-inflicted, Will." Buffy said, pointing out the scratch marks on his chest. "And we don't know if the chip's even working anymore, so we've only got one option." Before Willow could ask what that option was, Buffy punched Spike with all her might, knocking him cold, and possibly even breaking his jaw in the process. "You want to get him to my house? Fine. But this seems to be the only way were gonna get him there." She turned to Xander. "Help me with him?" Xander nodded and the two of them lifted Spike to his feet, each one supporting one of his arms around a shoulder.  
  
"Dawn was right. He does feel warm." Xander said loudly.  
  
Dawn didn't respond to her name being mentioned. Instead she thought over what she had just heard and witnessed. She hadn't liked what Buffy had done to Spike, but under the circumstances it had seemed necessary. As for the conclusions that Spike was suffering from fever dreams and wanted Xander to kill him cause he didn't want to die like a human..those things she wasn't so sure about. She didn't voice her opinions however, merely followed behind her sister and friends.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. As for what's going on with Max? Don't worry. His purpose in this story will be explained soon. I've got big plans for him which will be revealed soon. I've got even bigger plans for Spike, but you'll have to wait a bit longer for those. The next chapter should be out soon!! Thanks for reading, please Review!!! 


	8. Chapter Seven

Daydreams and Demons  
  
A Buffy the Vampire Slayer story by Merrie  
  
Disclaimer: If they were mine, you think I would have seen my name in the credits, wouldn't you? Alas, I looked and they weren't there. Sigh..  
  
Summary: Spike is poisoned by a demon out for revenge. Can he convince Buffy to help him before it's too late?  
  
Characters: Spike, Buffy, Willow, Xander, Dawn and Maximillian Dominus a little OFC I have created.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to post. I hope it'll be worth the wait!!  
  
Rating: This story is rated PG-13 for violence and language.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The Caligual demon watched from the shadows as his vampire was rescued by a group of people. He sniffed the air and drew back with a grimace. 'The Slayer.' He thought, a dark look crossing his features. He wasn't really surprised, however. Unlike many of his brethren, he was actually quite intelligent and figured that the Slayer and her friends would come for the vampire eventually. This situation presented a problem, however. The poison he had been given by the pale magician had to be continuously administered for a week straight or the vampire had a chance of recovering. That would simply not do. All vampires had to die. There very existence was an insult to demonkind. The poison had to work. Once it did and the vampire was dead, he could put other demons like him to work to make more. And if they couldn't figure it out on their own, he would simply capture the magician and torture him until he told them how. If he had his way, the entire.race, he sneered at the word, or vampires would die a slow and horrible death. He looked down at the paper bag full of tainted blood he had been planning to give the vampire. 'But how?' An idea came to him almost immediately. 'Now, if only I can get them to notice me.' With a roar, he charged at the group of humans and the unconscious vampire.  
  
"Demon!" Xander shouted, his eyes wide. "Man, you can't go anywhere in this town anymore without being assaulted. I think you're slipping, Buffy. Are you slipping?" He turned to Dawn and Willow. Am I the only one who thinks she's slipping?"  
  
"Shut up, Xander. I am not-" She was cut off as the demon tackled her, throwing her away from Spike and Xander and on to the ground. Spike's limp form, now unsupported by Buffy and Xander's arms, dropped listlessly to the ground. Xander noticed and frowned slightly.  
  
"Whoops. Sorry about that, Spike. But you know Buffy. Her work is never done." He stayed back with Willow and Dawn as they watched Buffy fight the large demon. Xander was relieved to see that Buffy didn't seem to be having any trouble. In fact, the demon didn't even look like he was trying to fight back. Xander noticed an overturned bag on the grass near where it and Buffy were fighting. 'It looks like a grocery bag. Do demons shop?' He resolved to ask Spike when he was less insane. With a final roar, the demon ran off quickly, seeming to realize that it wasn't going to win this fight. Xander noticed it had left it's groceries behind. Seeing that the danger was past, he walked over the bag and inspected its contents. "Hey Buffy, this bag's full of blood!"  
  
"What? What do you mean? Wouldn't it spill out?" Buffy asked, a confused look on her face.  
  
Repressing the urge to roll his eyes, Xander clarified. "I mean it's full of blood bags. It looks like they're from the hospital. Do you think we should take them? I mean spoils of war and all? And we do have a vampire now who could probably use them. It'll save us a trip to the butchers."  
  
"Cool." She turned to where Willow and Dawn were hovering beside Spike's still form. "Willow? Dawn? Can one of you grab this bag and bring it with us? We're almost to Xander's car." Willow nodded and walked over to grab the bag. "Thanks." Buffy turned back to Xander. "Come on, let's get Spike to the car." Xander nodded and the two of them walked back over to Spike, and picked him up and draped him over their shoulders again. They reached Xander's car without further incident.  
  
Dawn took a look at the five of them, and then took a look at the car. "Um, how are we going to manage this?" She asked, looking at the lack of space in Xander's car.  
  
"We'll manage." Buffy said. "Xander and Willow will be in the front. Since you're the smallest Dawn, you, Spike and I will be in the back. It's not a long drive."  
  
"Technically, you're probably the smallest." Dawn cut in with a grin, trying to lighten the mood. At Buffy's look, her smile dropped and the group got into the car like Buffy instructed.  
  
"Everybody in?" Xander asked once all the doors were shut. "Whoa, that's freaky."  
  
"What now, Xander?" Willow asked, her eyes darting around for more demons.  
  
"Check out the mirror. It looks like Buffy and Dawn are leaning on the air." Xander said, pointing to the rearview mirror and Spike's lack of reflection. Dawn looked at the rearview mirror in the front of the car and saw the scene reflected as Xander had described it. It did indeed look like her and Buffy were leaning on air. She paused at that. She had felt herself naturally leaning toward Spike's lean frame for comfort, her body knew and loved him, ready to forgive him anything even if her head and heart didn't yet. But why was Buffy leaning on him too? Wouldn't she want to get as far away from him as possible after what happened? She saw that Buffy seemed to be having the same thoughts, and filed her sister's response away to confront her about later.  
  
Willow rolled her eyes. "He is a vampire, you know? Vampire equals no reflection. You'd think you'd be used to this by now."  
  
"I am, it's just.nevermind." He started the car and headed out of the parking lot to Buffy's house.  
  
***  
  
"Well that was fun." Willow said dryly as Xander and Buffy laid Spike down on the couch. A fresh black eye was forming on his already bruised face.  
  
"You didn't have to hit him so hard, Buffy. It's not his fault he was freaked out. He's sick." Dawn said, crossing her arms across her chest in an attempt to look authoritative. Spike had decided to wake up a couple of miles away from the high school. Needless to say, he was pretty freaked out at his current situation, and Buffy was forced to knock him out again.  
  
"Stupid vampire healing." Buffy muttered under her breath. Out loud, she said, "Willow, could you hand me that bag, please?" Willow acquiesced and Buffy looked inside. "Hmm.ten bags. I'm not sure how long that'll last, especially since Spike's injured. It looks like one of us will have to make a blood run eventually after all, Xander."  
  
Xander sighed. "I'll do it. I'm the one with the car, remember?"  
  
"Thanks. It doesn't have to be done now, though. This should last us a few days. Who knows? Maybe whatever Spike's going through won't last that long and he'll be back in his crypt.er..well wherever Spike's staying now." Buffy said, remembering that she had blown the crypt up.  
  
"I don't think he has a place to stay." Dawn said quietly. "Why else would he have been in the basement? And where has he been these last few months?"  
  
"All good questions, Dawnster. Along with the sixty thousand dollar one, how does a vampire get sick? We still don't know what's wrong with him."  
  
"Hopefully he'll be able to tell us something when he wakes up." Willow said, trying to sound optimistic.  
  
"If he wakes up. Buffster here really clocked him good." Xander commented, casting a sideways glance at Buffy. At her look, he backpedaled, wondering where his new found desire to defend Spike had sprung from. Hadn't he started the day wanting to kill him? "Not that it wasn't needed, of course." He reassured himself and the group.  
  
"No, you're right. I probably didn't have to hit him so hard." 'It should have been harder.' A small voice spoke loudly inside her head. 'You should kill him for what he did to you.' "What he tried to do." She absently reminded herself aloud.  
  
"Did you say something, Buffy?" Willow asked, having heard Buffy's comment.  
  
"What? No, I didn't say anything." Buffy assured her friend, trying to stay calm at her unintentional slip of the tongue.  
  
Xander however, had heard her comment and had figured out what she had meant by it. Spike had done a lot of horrible things in the past few months, trying to rape Buffy had just been the worst. What he had done with Anya.no, Xander refused to lie to himself any longer that what had happened between him was Spike's fault. Lying to himself about the truth of his feelings had been what had driven him and Anya apart in the first place. It hadn't been Spike's fault. It wasn't even Anya's. She had been hurt and was looking for comfort. The fact that she received it from Spike didn't give him any pleasure, but he didn't blame either of them. Not anymore. As for what happened between Spike and Buffy.he truly wanted to blame Spike for that, but he knew his best friend. He knew that Buffy wouldn't be trying to reassure everyone that Spike tried and failed to rape her rather than focussing on the fact that he tried in the first place if she didn't feel some blame for what had happened. The fact that they had been..sleeping together for weeks before what had happened only served to tell him that there was most likely much more behind Spike's attempted rape than what he had seen with his own eyes. His musings were cut off however from a groan in the direction of the couch in the living room. The couch on which he and Buffy had placed Spike.  
  
"I think he's waking up again." Xander said, walking over to Spike's side. He wasn't entirely sure what to expect from the blond vampire, but he had a sinking feeling that it wouldn't be fun. When he saw the look on Spike's face after he finally opened his eyes and sat up on the couch, he knew his feeling had been accurate. His demonic visage firmly in place, Spike seemed to have lapsed back into catatonia. Xander sighed and waved a hand in front of the vampire's face. He was discouraged when the blond didn't move a muscle. "Ok, this is getting annoying. I didn't think I'd ever see the day when I'd actually miss Spike's mouth." Realizing how that must have sounded, he amended quickly. "I mean his talking! His talking!"  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes at him. "Pervert." She said with a small smile. She walked over to Spike, and attempted to lay a hand on his shoulder. Spike snapped out of his catatonia long enough to snarl at her touch, then retreated in on himself again.  
  
"I knew it was the touching. He only snaps at people if they touch him. Did you see how he reacted when Dawn laid her hand on Spike's shoulder? And did you see the fear that flashed in his eyes just before he snapped at her? Something really bad must have happened to him to provoke a reaction like that. Not to mention the whole catatonia deal. That's pretty bad too." Willow said, wishing she hadn't been right.  
  
"You saw all that? I barely had time to react to him snapping at Dawn again let alone gauging his reactions while he was doing it." Xander said, amazed at Willow's intuitiveness. She seemed to have gained a bit of Tara's empathy towards others. "Well whatever's wrong with him, we've got to bring him out of it. I can't stand seeing him like this. I've never really been on the 'defend Spike' bandwagon as you all very well know, but he doesn't deserve whatever's happening to him right now." His last comment was directed toward Buffy, hoping to convince her of the same fact.  
  
"Let me try." Buffy said quietly, walking over to where Spike sat, still as death, on her couch. A part of her wanted to smile at her bad joke but found herself lacking the energy. "Spike? It's me. It's Buffy." After a momentary pause, she added. "It's your slayer." Spike turned his golden eyes towards her and she gasped at the depth of feeling she saw within them even in their demonic state. In the dim light of the school basement, she had been unable to catch but the briefest of clear glances at him, not really seeing him at all. But now in the warm light of Buffy's home she couldn't turn her eyes away from his, no matter how he might have looked. Unbidden, a rebellious hand made it's way to cup Spike's face, her fingers trailing the line of one of his strong cheekbones. He growled at her softly, a deep rumble that made her entire being quiver, but didn't turn away from her touch. "What happened to you, Spike?" He started at the sudden loudness of her voice in the quiet room, his eyes quickly darting around him. "No, stay with me! Keep your eyes on me!" Buffy commanded him sternly, her hand not leaving his face. "Tell me what happened to you, Spike."  
  
"I-I." Spike stuttered, unable to form words when confronted with the very face that had haunted his dreams every day since he had left. Since he had left her.  
  
"That's it, tell me what happened Spike. You're ok now. We need to know what's wrong with you so we can help you."  
  
"Don't deserve..I don't deserve your help. I'm bad, evil, a monster, beneath you. You should know, you said it. I've always been beneath you. Tried to.oh God, Buffy I tried." He trailed off as bloodied tears began falling down the contours of his face. The image was startling to say the least. Buffy had seen him cry perhaps once in all the time she'd known him, and he had cried normal clear tears.  
  
"Guys?" She called worriedly, drawing attention to Spike's bloodied face.  
  
"Oh God, what did you do to him? How could you hurt him at a time like this?!" Dawn shouted at her, seeing the blood, not the tears.  
  
"No, it's not like that! I think they're tears, Dawn. He's crying blood tears." Buffy said slowly.  
  
"That can't be good, can it?" Xander cut in before Dawn could reply. "I mean vampires don't cry blood tears, right? That's just a myth. Willow, Dawn, you guys saw him cry after Buffy left.there was a lot of blood on his face so it was kinda hard to tell, but it looked like he was crying normal tears. So what's with the Anne Ricey waterworks, Buff?" Xander asked aloud, hoping someone would have the answers he lacked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Spike? Please don't cry. You're scaring us." Buffy said, rubbing her hand across his face, not caring that her fingers came back wet with shed blood.  
  
"Scare you.that's what I should do. I'm a monster pet, don't you know that?" Spike asked her in a moment of lucidity.  
  
"It was wrong of me to say that. You're no more a monster than I am. As for what happened between us." She didn't want to be having this conversation in front of Dawn and her friends, hell she didn't want to have this conversation ever, but there were some things that needed to be said. "It wasn't entirely your fault, what happened, Spike. I led you on for so long, acting like I didn't want you when I really did, I should have known better."  
  
"No! Don't you EVER blame yourself for what you did! I'm the monster.not a man.not even a vampire anymore.I hurt you..I deserve it all.I'm feeling it all." He cut off with a groan, grasping at his stomach.  
  
"No, don't go away again!" Buffy shouted at him, seeing his moment of lucidity was passing. "Tell me what you're feeling! Tell me what happened to you! You're stronger than this, damn it! Let us help you!" Her tirade was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat from the direction of the front door.  
  
"Uh hi, I take it our dinner plans have been changed." Max said, trying not to look too surprised to see the very focus of his hatred seated on Buffy's couch. 'Well it's your own fault, really. You said it yourself, and now dinner has definitely gotten more interesting.'  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Give it to me straight, is this story getting long-winded? I tend to ramble on with no one to remind me that I'm doing so. And with at least two other major plot lines in store for this story, I worry that it's going to become horrendously long. Please don't let that frighten you away. Just give me a few simple directions like 'Merrie did you really need that scene in there?' in your reviews. Thanks for that. Until next time! 


	9. Chapter Eight

Daydreams and Demons  
  
A Buffy the Vampire Slayer story by Merrie  
  
Disclaimer: If they were mine, you think I would have seen my name in the credits, wouldn't you? Alas, I looked and they weren't there. Sigh..  
  
Summary: Spike is poisoned by a demon out for revenge. Can he convince Buffy to help him before it's too late?  
  
Characters: Spike, Buffy, Willow, Xander, Dawn and Maximillian Dominus a little OFC I have created.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to post. I hope it'll be worth the wait!!  
  
Rating: This story is rated PG-13 for violence and language.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"Oh! Um, Max you're early. At least, I think you're early. We've been kinda busy so I haven't had a chance to look at a clock lately so you could be right on time. Or you could be late and if you are that's ok we don't mind. Although." Willow seemed to realize that she had begun rambling and paused to re-center herself. She hadn't rambled quite like that in a long time and a part of her wondered at the effects Max seemed to be having on her state of mind.  
  
"Actually, I thought I was right on time. It doesn't look that way now though. I'm sorry if I interrupted something important. Should I take this as a sign that dinner's canceled then?" Max asked, putting on a charming smile. He was putting on the performance of his life. Inside he was fuming and wanted nothing more than to reach across the room and rip the blonde vampire's head from its shoulders.  
  
Willow smiled at him and then glanced nervously to where Buffy still kneeled at Spike's side. 'What do we do?' she mouthed at her friend. Buffy looked at Spike, who had retreated in on himself again despite her pleading, and then to Max who stood patiently at her front door, waiting for her to say something. She turned to him.  
  
"I'm sorry for this, but dinner might have to be cancelled. Our friend Spike here just got into town and.and he doesn't have a place to stay so I thought."  
  
Max let Buffy ramble on, trying to figure out how to deal with his current situation. Deciding to throw it all to the fates, he took a good long look at Spike again and noticed that his vampiric visage was in place. He had to hold down a smirk. 'This is going to be interesting.' "Buffy! He's not your friend! Look at his face! Get away from him right now!" He yelled in a frantic voice, rushing over to her and pushing her away from Spike as quickly as he could.  
  
Spike started at the sudden shouting and Buffy looked at Max curiously. 'What the heck is he talking about? Look at his.' Buffy looked over at Spike and her eyes set on his fangs and wrinkled skin. 'Oh..oh crap. Max has seen him.how do I explain this? Wait a sec, he told me to get away from him.does that mean?' Deciding that her inner monologue had been going on a bit too long, she turned to Max. "It's ok, Max. Look, you seem to know what Spike is, and I'm telling you not to worry. I know what he is as well, and we have nothing to fear from him. He won't hurt us."  
  
"What do you mean he won't hurt us? He's a vampire, Buffy! I'm glad you know what he is and what he can do, but you can't trust him! All his kind does is kill! We've got to kill him!" He moved toward Spike again, taking a sharp wooden stake from a pocket Buffy hadn't noticed earlier. At the sight of the stake firmly grasped in his hand however, her eyes widened and she moved to intercept him.  
  
"No! He's not a threat! There will be no staking of Spike! Besides, vampire dust is hell to get out of the carpet." Before Max could even think of a response to that, the room was filled with a harsh coughing sound. Buffy gasped as she located the source. Spike, leaning hard against the cushions of her couch in obvious pain, seemed to be coughing up blood. A thick red line trailed out of a corner of his mouth. "Oh God." Buffy said, forgetting Max and the threat he represented, her entire being focussed on Spike. "Spike? Tell us what's wrong. Tell me what's wrong. Please? We need to know so we can help you." Any response Spike might have given was lost as his still golden eyes rolled up in the back of his head and he passed out. "Guys, quick give me a bag of blood and a pair of scissors!" Buffy shouted, causing everyone in the room to jump. Xander placed one of the stolen blood bags in her hand and Dawn came running with a pair of scissors from the kitchen. The maternal part of Buffy wanted to scold her sister for doing such a reckless thing as running with scissors, but the rest of her screamed its worry for Spike. She hurriedly cut a small hole in the blood bag and held it to Spike's slightly parted lips. Squeezing the bag to force the blood out, she poured the liquid into Spike's mouth and begged him to swallow it. Blood was running down his still chin and splashing onto her shirt, but she didn't care.  
  
After a few inexorably long moments, Spike's throat finally started to move to swallow the rich liquid filling his mouth. Gasps of relief filled the room. Even Xander looked relieved that Spike was back among the unliving. The relief was short lived when Spike opened his still yellowed eyes and focussed on Buffy's. One emotion shouted at her from their depths: pain. Pain at what he was going through, pain at what he had done to her, pain for every man woman and child he had ever laid his filthy hands on. In that moment, Buffy saw his soul and she nearly wept at the sight of it. "Oh Spike, why didn't you tell us? When did it happen? We would have helped you."  
  
"I don't deserve your help." Spike rasped through his bloodied lips. "I don't deserve to be here. The only thing a monster like me deserves is pain, suffering and death."  
  
"What do you mean, Buff? When did he get what? What is she talking about, Spike?" Xander asked, thankful that it seemed like he was finally getting some answers as to Evil Undead's condition.  
  
"The spark.the light.they put it in me. To make me burn. To burn for you, only you Buffy. I burn for you." Spike mumbled.  
  
"His soul. I think he got his soul back." Buffy clarified slowly.  
  
"His what?!" Xander took a minute to process this new information and noticed the other people in the room seemed to be doing the same. Even Max. "His soul. Spike got his soul back. Spike has a soul." Xander repeated, trying to wrap his brain around the foreign concept. "Oh man, no wonder he's more messed up than usual. Is that what's making him sick? I don't think Angel." He let out a little gasp at the low growl from Spike at the mention of his grandsire's name. "I don't think that.that other vampire we know ever got sick when he got his. Did he, Spike?" Xander asked, looking over at the only person in the room who would have had first hand knowledge of the changes between Angel and Angelus.  
  
"I-I don't know..I don't think so." Spike rasped in answer to Xander's question. Buffy was relieved that he seemed to be coherent at least, but she was afraid it wouldn't last.  
  
"Ok, can someone tell me what the hell is going on here?! I mean, I know I just met you and all, but this is a little too much to handle. Come on, vampires with souls? You've got to know he's lying to you. And why are you helping him anyway? I thought you said you knew about vampires? If that's true, why aren't you killing him right now?" Max directed his questions toward Buffy, but quickly glanced at the other people in the room to pose his questions to them as well.  
  
Buffy finally rose from her place at Spike's side and cast a hard glance in Max's direction. "I know more about vampires than you could possibly imagine. I know their weaknesses, their strength, their hates, their desires.and their loves. I know Spike here. I know that he has tried and succeeded to hurt me in the past, I know that once upon a time he would have given everything to see me dead at his hands. I know he has killed two Slayers before me." At Max's wide-eyed glance, she nodded. "That's right, I'm a Slayer. Not the only one, but the original. Now that you know what I am and what I do, know this: I trust Spike and he needs our help. We're going to give it to him. And nothing is going to stop us from doing so. Got it?" Before Max could answer, Spike grabbed his head violently and let out a roar so primal and pain-filled that made the people in the room quiver with the remembered fear of their ancestors at what Spike was. At the vampire that he was. It also made every dog with in a five block radius start barking its head off.  
  
"Ho-ly Spdoinkle. What the hell was that?" Xander asked breathily.  
  
"It was Spike, wasn't it? Wow, I don't think I've ever been that scared of him before. And all he did was roar." Willow trailed off nervously.  
  
"That was a hell of a lot more than a roar. I think that was a cry for help." Buffy said, her Slayer senses coming to attention.  
  
Seeing her sister tense up, Dawn's face filled with fear. "What do you mean, Buffy? What's wrong?"  
  
"I think whatever Spike, or his demon rather, just did sent a call to every vampire in the area. Listen? Weren't a whole bunch of dogs barking just now?"  
  
"Yeah, it was kinda annoying actually. Thank goodness it stopped." Dawn's eyes widened as she got what her sister was getting at. "What.what happened to the dogs? I don't hear anything."  
  
"Exactly. Not a sound. The night has gone dead. I can't hear anything outside, and believe me, I'm trying." Buffy turned to Spike, who sat rocking back and forth on the couch. "What did you do?"  
  
"Didn't.I didn't mean to.sure to be caned now. Stand in the corner, William. You've been bad.didn't mean to..didn't mean to."  
  
"Didn't mean to what? What did you do? Talk to me, Spike. I need to know what I'm facing." Buffy near shouted at him in exasperation. "Was I right? Did you send out a call to other vampires?"  
  
"Yes..other monsters..like me. Bad William, bad Spike, bad William, bad Spike." Spike alternated between berating his former and current selves, scratching at the sides of his face with his fingernails. Willow and Dawn moved at the same time to grab one of Spike's hands each to prevent him from doing any further damage to his face. He started to fight them, but after a moment his arms went slack at his sides and Dawn and Willow let go. When it didn't look like Spike was going to try and hurt himself any further, they left him alone on the couch and went over to help Buffy as she searched inside her weapons chest for stakes and holy water.  
  
"I've got a bad feeling that we're about to be invaded. Thankfully, Spike is the only vampire in town with an invite to the house, so they can't get it. That won't stop them from trying though."  
  
"And they can always burn the house down if they can't get you to come out." Max added quietly. Buffy looked at him from top to bottom, assessing his fighting condition. After a moment's hesitation, she handed him back the stake she had taken from him after his attempt to kill Spike.  
  
"You said you've faced vampires before, well now here's your chance to do so again. Don't get yourself killed."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Max responded wryly. Buffy just sent him a very Spike-like smirk and went back to grabbing weapons for the others.  
  
"Willow, you and Dawn stay back with Spike. In his current condition he's dead weight, no pun intended. Xander, Max, you too are my backups. We'll deal with whatever Spike called together, ok?" She turned to see the two men nod. She quickly turned back to the sound of the front picture window breaking as a large brick was thrown through it. "Hey! My window! Oh, someone is so gonna get staked for that. Here they come."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long to post. The next chapter will be up much sooner, I promise. Thanks for reading!!! Please post your reviews and tell me what you think!! Also, thanks to Martha for your quick beta! 


	10. Chapter Nine

Daydreams and Demons  
  
A Buffy the Vampire Slayer story by Merrie  
  
Disclaimer: If they were mine, you think I would have seen my name in the credits, wouldn't you? Alas, I looked and they weren't there. Sigh..  
  
Summary: Spike is poisoned by a demon out for revenge. Can he convince Buffy to help him before it's too late?  
  
Characters: Spike, Buffy, Willow, Xander, Dawn and Maximillian Dominus a little OFC I have created. Also starring Raoul, a random vampire leader.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to post. I had to move back to college. This is my first written action scene, so bear with me if Buffy's more like 'the pointy end goes where?' Rather than super slayer.  
  
Rating: This story is rated PG-13 for violence and language.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Dawn and Willow ducked to avoid the brick that came sailing through the living room window. Spike didn't seem to notice, and remained fixed at his position on the couch. Dawn sighed and turned to Willow. "Spike's gone away again. I don't think he's going to be any use in a fight. How about we get him upstairs? I'm sure Buffy will be fine without us."  
  
"It's not Buffy that I'm worried about right now, it's Xander and Max." Willow said, casting a worried glance towards them.  
  
"I'm sure they can handle themselves. Buffy wouldn't have given them weapons if she didn't think they knew how to use them." Dawn reassured her.  
  
"Well, I know that Xander can usually take care of himself, but what about Max?"  
  
"From the way he handled that stake earlier and the confidence he seems to be giving off now, I think he'll be fine." Dawn said with a smile.  
  
"When did you get to be so good at the giving of comfort thing? I'm older than you, I'm supposed to be the reassured one." Willow said with a good-natured smile.  
  
"It's a key thing. Technically, I'm a lot older than anyone in here, remember? Even Spike, and he's like totally old."  
  
"Totally." Willow agreed with a small smile. "You're right though, we should get him upstairs. You take one arm and I'll take the other."  
  
"Ok. And maybe while we're up there we can do something about his hair. The two-toned curled mess is definitely not working for him." Dawn gestured, her nose wrinkling up in distaste.  
  
Willow had no response to that, so she just walked over and helped lift Spike to his feet. He didn't make a sound, merely allowed himself to be moved. Willow could tell he was in pain, however. And if she could pick up the feel of his pain strongly without trying, he was truly in agony. Every step he made toward the stairs must have been near killing him. He didn't say a word though. He didn't even look at either of them as they walked over to the stairs. Willow winced at the blank look on his face and prayed that he would be ok.  
  
***  
  
Buffy quickly handed a large double-bladed ax to Xander and then looked over to Max, noting the lone stake he had in hand. He looked like he knew how to use it, but after some thought she decided that she didn't want him to have to be that close to a vampire to kill it. She grabbed a long sword and handed it to Max, hilt first. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she merely shrugged. He took it, and Buffy felt relieved. 'Well, at least he seems to know how to use it.' She thought to herself after seeing Max take a couple of practice swings. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see Dawn and Willow leading Spike upstairs. 'Good, at least I won't have to worry about them. At least, not unless the vamps at the door decide to burn the house down. One problem at a time, Buffy.' She admonished herself.  
  
"Slayer!" A voice growled from outside the broken window. "Send out Spike! We know he's in there! Our master is in pain and he called to us!"  
  
"Your master?" Buffy shouted back incredulously. "He's been helping me hunt your kind for years now! What do you care about him?"  
  
"His demon has called to us and we must obey. He is our master." The last was almost mumbled. Had it been any quieter Buffy wouldn't have been able to hear it. The vampire sounded as if he didn't like the situation any more than Buffy did, and also like her, he didn't have any choice in the matter. Buffy couldn't claim to understand vampire relationships, but she had always known that the fact that Spike was a master vampire was more than a title. These vampires knew that he killed their kind, perhaps they even knew he now had a soul, but they didn't care. Spike's demon had called for help and they had come running.  
  
A loud roar interrupted her thoughts and a seven foot tall, horned, fanged and drooling green demon stormed through the front door. "You, Slayer. You have vampire. Give vampire or me kill Slayer."  
  
'Well, let it never be said that demons aren't eloquent.' Buffy thought with a smirk. The demon looked confused at the smirk on her face, but that didn't stop him from charging her.  
  
"Oh crap, it looks like the vamps brought back-up." Xander yelled as he saw yet another demon make its way into the house behind the one Buffy was currently fighting. He looked over at Max with an 'are you ready for this?' look, and the two of them rushed the second demon.  
  
For all of it bulk and height, the demon Buffy fought was inexplicably quick. One minute Buffy would be about to start chopping off limbs in a truly Monty Python style, the next she was swinging at nothing but air. "Stand still!" Buffy gritted out through teeth clenched in frustration. The demon didn't answer her, and didn't adhere to her request either. After a few more unsuccessful swings, she finally grew angry enough to jam her three inch spiked boot heel into one of the demon's feet. The demon gave a roar and stopped to attend to its injured foot. That hesitation was all Buffy needed, and she decapitated the demon in one fluid movement. "Is that all you vampire's got?" Buffy asked, making a disgusted face as she yanked her bloody boot heel out of the dead demon's foot. 'Blech. Well, at least it didn't break off. I like these boots' "Come on, my sister could have taken that demon and she's only 17." She turned to see Max decapitate the other demon as well as Xander distracted it.  
  
"Huh, I thought that was going to be more difficult." Max said, wiping his bloodied sword on the demon's shirt.  
  
"Yeah, that was nothing man. You should've seen Glory, or the Mayor. Now those were some fun." Realizing he was starting to sound like Spike with his characteristic love of fighting, Xander backtracked. "I mean, difficult battles. But you and I make a good team. Ever think about demon hunting with us? The pay's lousy and the benefits pretty much suck, but it's a living."  
  
"Does it come with dental?" Max joked, smiling at Xander.  
  
"Only after you've lost all of your teeth. And as for life insurance, well if you can't come back from the dead at least once, you don't really deserve it." He turned toward Buffy. "Right, Buff?"  
  
"Oh absolutely." Buffy agreed with a smile. She was about to make her own comment when she was interrupted by a throat clearing out front. She turned towards the noise.  
  
"I'm glad you are amusing yourself, but we are still out here you know." The head vampire spoke from outside.  
  
"So? What are you going to do about it? You can't enter the house, and we've just killed your two demons. Why are you even here anyway? It's not like we're hurting Spike. He's on our team now, remember? Why don't you guys just leave and no one will have to get dusted. Take a minute to think about it. Talk amongst yourselves. Is someone who's been killing you and yours for the last couple of years really worth sacrificing your lives over? I don't think so, but hey, I'm not you." Buffy ended her speech with a shrug and attempted to look nonchalant as the vampires discussed their situation.  
  
After a few inexorably long moments, the lead vampire turned and addressed Buffy. "We accept your terms, Slayer. To tell you the truth, I didn't even want to be here in the first place. I've never liked Spike. He's much too brash for my liking."  
  
"Then why'd you come? And call me Buffy by the way. As long as you and yours are leaving, I don't have to be the Slayer. Sorry about your demons." She gestured to the bleeding corpses on the living room floor.  
  
"Alright, Buffy then. My name's Raoul. I'd shake your hand and greet you properly as your status deserves, but I'm still a vampire. I've got a reputation to uphold."  
  
"Gotcha. Associating with the Slayer in society is a big vampire faux pas."  
  
Raoul smirked at the comment. "Something like that, yes."  
  
"Well, it was nice to meet you, Raoul. I'm glad I don't have to kill you. Of course, do anything I don't like, and it won't matter how polite you are. I will dust you."  
  
"I understand." Raoul said, bowing his head slightly. "Goodnight, Buffy. I hope we never see each other again." With that final comment, he turned and left, his fellow vampires trailing behind him.  
  
'Hmm, for a vampire, that guy wasn't half bad. Cute too. Kinda like Johnny Depp with fangs.' Buffy cut off that line of thought as that very image presented itself to her overactive imagination. Shaking her head at herself, Buffy shut the door and turned toward a gaping Max and Xander.  
  
After a moment, Xander spoke. "Ok, you see, that was weird. I'm glad we don't have to fight and all, but that was messed up. Vampire's can be polite, who knew?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Spike's polite." At Xander's raised eyebrow she continued. "Sometimes. Ok, hardly ever. But, oh! Angel was polite. All dark knighty and chivalry-like. And.oh, nevermind. No fighting is good. Buffy like no fighting. Now help me take care of these dead demons. We can just drop them down the sewer entrance. I'm sure something down there will take care of them."  
  
"Eww, is that what you do with all the demons you kill? That's kinda gross. Who knows what kind of things are down there?" Xander asked with a disgusted look on his face. Buffy just shrugged and grabbed a demon.  
  
***  
  
After much complaining and a few blood covered shirts, Buffy, Max and Xander finally removed all trace of the two dead demons from the house. Xander might have been a bit disgusted at the prospect of leaving the dead demons in the sewer tunnels to rot, but after having to carry said demon's still dripping head outstretched in front of him, he no longer cared. 'As long as I don't have to do anything more with them, I don't care what goes on down there.' Xander thought with a grimace. 'Speaking of dead things, I should probably go with Buffy to check on Dead Boy Jr. He wasn't looking too hot before the fight.' He turned towards Max who sat on the living room sofa quietly. "I'm gonna go up with Buffy to check on Dead.er Spike. Will you be alright down here by yourself? Once we come back down, maybe we can start on dinner. By starting, I mean calling the local pizza place and giving them our order. I'm sure Buffy would've liked you to have more of a home cooked meal, but as you can see were kinda in the middle of a crisis here. I'm sorry all the same."  
  
"Oh, it's alright. I understand crises better than you'd think. I'll be fine down here, don't worry. Go check on your friend." Max said slowly.  
  
"He's not---" Xander paused a moment. "Ok, maybe he's kind of like a friend.anyway, we'll be right back." Max nodded and Xander walked up the stairs.  
  
***  
  
Getting Spike up the stairs while Buffy, Xander and Max had fought had been easier than Willow or Dawn had expected. Getting him to go into the bathroom to get him cleaned up was an entirely different story. As soon as they came near the bathroom, Spike's eyes widened and he began to moan. At first, Dawn had no clue what was wrong with him and tried to force him into the bathroom anyway. After Willow had to near knock him out as he snarled and snapped at the two of them, Dawn realized why he was unwilling to go into the Summer's bathroom. 'This is where it happened.' Dawn thought sadly. 'This is where Spike almost raped Buffy. No wonder he doesn't want to be reminded of it.' Willow, on the other hand was still completely in the dark about the incident and grew suspicious as Dawn allowed Spike to remain in the hallway.  
  
"Dawny? Do you know what's wrong with him? Do you know why he won't go into the bathroom?" Willow asked her, never taking her eyes from Spike.  
  
"Well yeah, think about it. This is where it happened." Dawn told her matter-of-factly.  
  
"Where what happened, Dawn? What are you talking about?"  
  
"What do you mean what am I----" Dawn's breath caught as she realized what was happened. 'How could we have forgotten to tell her? Xander told everyone else, for Pete's sake. "Um, I don't think I should be the one to tell you. I think it should be Buffy's story to tell. I think Xander was wrong in telling me in the first place."  
  
"Telling you what? What in the goddess' name is going on here, Dawny? If something happened here, I want to know. I think I have a right to know." Willow, said getting a little angry.  
  
Dawn sighed at her sister's best friend. "It's not that you don't have a right to know, and I'm sorry no one has told you sooner, but I still think---"  
  
"Please, Dawn? Tell me what's wrong. I want to know." Willow pleaded with the teen.  
  
"Alright. I'll tell you. But you have to promise to get the full story from Buffy, alright?" At Willow's hasten nod, she continued. "Here's the really short version. Spike came to see Buffy to try and convince her to love him. Buffy said no. Spike nearly raped Buffy in the bathroom. Spike left town and apparently got a soul while he was away. That's it." At Willow's shocked and disgusted glance towards Spike, Dawn hastened to add, "But remember, you promised to get the whole story from Buffy. I just told you the short and ugly version. There's a whole lot more too it than that. The 'bathroom incident' was just where everything that had been going on between Spike and Buffy came to a climax."  
  
Willow looked away in shame for judging Spike. Who was she to judge anyway? She had killed a man and tried to destroy the world all in a couple of days. She wouldn't be casting any stones any time soon. "I did promise, and I will talk to Buffy about it. Thank you for telling me." She looked again at Spike, looked deeper within him. It was something Tara had taught her to do, looking at people's aura's. The thought of Tara made her insides ache, but she had to focus on Spike right now, not her. Somehow, she knew Tara understood that. The first thing Willow noticed was Spike's new soul. A thick cord of bright cerulean blue wound its way around Spike's chest, crackling every so often like lightning and intermingling with the burgundy color that made up most of Spike's aura. There was also something new about him. Patches of sickly pale green looked as if they were eating away at the edges of Spike's aura, and a line of obsidian connected each of them. What was really curious was the fact that the while the sickly green seemed to be coming from more than one place, the obsidian came from only one. Who that person was or what place it was, Willow didn't know. What she did know was that it seemed to be slowly killing Spike. Whatever was wrong with him had to be understood and cured soon or it would be too late.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Eh, I thought that was as good a place as any to end this chappy. Sorry for the cliffhanger like ending, but there will be more chapters soon, have no worries. In the mean time, help encourage me to write said chapters faster by sending me a review! Thanks a bunch! 


	11. Chapter Ten

Daydreams and Demons  
  
A Buffy the Vampire Slayer story by Merrie  
  
Disclaimer: If they were mine, you think I would have seen my name in the credits, wouldn't you? Alas, I looked and they weren't there. Sigh..  
  
Summary: Spike is poisoned by a demon out for revenge. Can he convince Buffy to help him before it's too late?  
  
Characters: Spike, Buffy, Willow, Xander, Dawn and Maximillian Dominus a little OFC I have created. Also starring Raoul, the polite vampire leader.  
  
Author's Note: Oh wow, I'm soooo sorry this didn't get posted sooner. I started a new Pirates of the Caribbean fic and this one got pushed to the side. Anyway, enough excuses, on with the story!  
  
Rating: This story is rated PG-13 for violence and language.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
"You know, I know it's hard for you to face what you almost did to Buffy, Spike, but this would have been a lot easier if you had just let us taken you into the bathroom." Dawn said, wiping at the blood on Spike's chin with a damp washcloth. Spike had refused to even set foot in the bathroom, even with Dawn and Willow's coaxing, and was now sitting on the foot of Dawn's bed as she gently cleaned his face.  
  
He didn't seem to respond to her annoyed statement, but Dawn took hope in catching the frightened glance he cast towards the direction the room in question. It wasn't much, merely a quick movement of his bright blue eyes, but at least it was a reaction. 'At least he's back to human face again.' Dawn thought briefly while staring at the smooth planes of his face. She didn't really mind his vampiric face, well maybe a little but not really, but seeing him in for such a long time kind of got to her. It forced her to remember what he was; what he always had been. A killer. A vampire. No matter how much she tried to imagine him as the older brother she had never had she couldn't fully forget what Spike was. What he had been for over she was born, created, whatever.  
  
Trying to dispel such thoughts away, she turned to Willow and asked, "You think they're ok down there, Willow?" She hadn't heard a noise from downstairs in quite a while, and was beginning to worry. For a brief moment she considered that Willow had pretty much asked her the same question earlier and that she had been assured that everything would be alright. But that was then, and this was now. On the Hellmouth a situation could turn from bad to worse to end of the world in a matter of seconds. She had seen it happen more than once. Heck, a lot more than once.  
  
Willow seemed to understand this and didn't make any comments about Dawn needing reassured this time instead of being the one reassuring. That was just how things had to work. Sometimes you had to be strong, and sometimes you had to let someone else be the strong one for a change in order to stay sane and happy in the life that had been chosen for you. Sometimes Buffy seemed to forget the second part. She constantly thought she had to be the strong one, the one on which everyone leaned. That was one of the reasons Willow hadn't been completely surprised to find out that she and Spike were sleeping together after they had brought her back to life. She may not have loved him, but she had found someone strong to lean on, if only for a little while. And now, he needed her to be the strong one. Willow only hoped Buffy was up to it.  
  
"I'm sure everything's fine. And vampires, remember? They can't come into the house without an invitation. And there's no way Buffy would let any vampires in this house." Dawn raised an eyebrow in Spike's direction. "Except for Spike, of course." The eyebrow didn't drop. "And Angel too. But those are extenuating circumstances." Dawn snorted and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Be nice, 'Bit." Spike mumbled softly without looking up at her.  
  
"Spike?! You talked! You called me 'Bit!" A huge grin flooded her face and she quickly reached over to hug the vampire, nearly knocking over the bowl of bloodied water at her feet. Dawn's grin at Spike's apparent return to the world around him faded however as she felt the cold body of her friend and protector stiffen in her arms. "Spike? What is it? What's wrong? Please tell me. I want to help you."  
  
"You can't help me, 'Bit." Spike said softy. "No one can." His voice was cut off by a series of hacking coughs leaving the vampire gasping for unneeded breath. Dawn's eyes widened in fear and she let out a gasp as she noticed a thin trail of blood creep out of a corner of Spike's mouth. From what she knew about medical conditions and illness, not a whole lot, that was not a good sign. She turned to Willow and saw the same reaction pass across her face as well. They needed to find out whatever was wrong with Spike and fix it..soon.  
  
***  
  
Max had to admit to himself, what the Slayer and her cohorts did for a living definitely had its perks. In all his time on this planet he had never felt so alive. The brief fight with the demon had left him feeling reenergized and invigorated. It made him want to spread his wings and take on the world. Of course, if he spread his wings here and now those same cohorts would know him for what he was and he would loose his chance to deal with the vampire. No, it was best to wait. There would be plenty of time for celebration later.  
  
***  
  
Xander and Buffy exchanged a worried glance as they heard a horrible hacking cough travel down the hall to where they were coming up the stairs. Buffy took the lead and raced up the stairs into her bedroom, where she found Dawn holding Spike's shoulder and begging him to stop coughing.  
  
"Please Spike, you're scaring me! You're scaring Nibblet!" She pleaded with him, tears beginning to run down her face. Hadn't she just been smiling a moment earlier?  
  
Spike looked as if he would give his newly acquired soul up in a non- beat of his heart just to get her to stop crying. Unfortunately, the demon who had given it to him didn't seem to want it back, and Spike doubted very much that even he could heal him right now. It felt as if his insides were being pulled loose from their paces within him with every hacking cough. He could feel his bodies' precious blood coating his lips and chin, in a somewhat morbid reverse order than blood usually passed his lips, and he knew that he was in trouble. Falling backwards on Dawn's bed, the strength needed to sit up straight failing him, he immediately turned over on his side and drew his knees up to his chin in a fetal position.  
  
Buffy couldn't help but stare in morbid curiosity at the sight in front of her. No matter how much her mind was screaming for her to look away from this monstrosity in front of her, her eyes were fixed on Spike's trembling form on the bed. Her body moving of its own accord before she couldn't even think about it, she found herself at Spike's side, reaching out a hand to lie on his trembling shoulder. She sighed in relief when Spike's gaze met her own. He didn't look good, but at least he was somewhat coherent. And she couldn't help but feel relieved as his wretched coughing seemed to finally have ceased. "Spike? Are you here? Are you here with us?" Buffy asked him gently.  
  
After a long period of silence, Buffy began to fear that he wasn't so coherent after all. She was about to say something further when Spike finally spoke. "I'm here, love. For now, at least." A collective sigh of relief seemed to pass through the room and Spike started, seeming to just now notice them. "I take it, we won?" Spike asked slowly, slightly inclining his head to look meet her gaze again.  
  
Buffy smiled. "As if there were any doubt." She joked lightly. "It wasn't that hard, actually. I even negotiated with the group of vampires outside and let them go. Can you believe that?"  
  
At that, Spike attempted to sit up straight on the bed before collapsing back with a groan. "That's not wise, pet. Vampires don't negotiate unless you've got something they want and are more than willing to kill for to get."  
  
"Oh I don't know. Raoul wasn't that bad." Buffy said absently.  
  
"Raoul?" Spike asked incredulously. "His name's Raoul? You talked to him long enough to find out his name?" At Buffy's nod, Spike grumbled. "What kind of name is Raoul, anyway. Sounds like a pansy name to me."  
  
Buffy laughed aloud to hear Spike's grumbling. Even if he didn't look any better, jealousy was certainly a good sign that he was slowly coming back to himself. "And like Spike's a real name?" She raised an eyebrow in his direction.  
  
"Spike's a perfectly good name, I'll have you know. And even if it wasn't, s'not my real name anyway." Spike mumbled.  
  
"Oh of course, *William* is so much better." Buffy drawled sarcastically.  
  
"What's wrong with William? My mother gave me that name." Spike countered.  
  
"Oh your mother. She's a genius." At that, Buffy burst out laughing, remembering her own reaction at having Spike say that to her.  
  
"You don't even know my mother." Spike grumbled under his breath. He was happy to hear her laugh though, even if it was at his expense. She had laughed far too seldom the past year. "Mother would punish, if she knew. Mother would...no, mother can't because mother's dead. William was a naughty boy..William killed mother."  
  
While Buffy wanted nothing more to try and bring him back from whatever hell he had once again fallen into, she couldn't help but be fascinated by the change in appearance before her. Gone was the cocky Spike she had known and detested over the years and in it's place was a new Spike, no William, that she found she detested even more even if it was for very different reasons. "No, Spike," she stressed his name, "you can't go away just like that. You need to stay here with us. I know it's hard, but you have too."  
  
After a long moment, there was no answer, only a series of now muted self-recriminations before Spike finally turned to her. "I..I don't know how you do it, love." Buffy breathed a sigh of relief to hear the pet name again.  
  
"Don't know how I do what, Spike?" She asked him gently.  
  
"Don't know how you're able to bring me back so easily. 've been fightin' this for so long now on my own, and it's taken me a long time to do what you just did in less than a minute."  
  
"Oh. Well, I guess I'm just special then. Or used to dealing with slightly insane vampires."  
  
"No, you are special. You always have been. I always thought so even when I.." He cast his eyes away from her face and down to the floor. "Even when I was trying to kill you. I knew you were special then. I knew you would be a force to be reckoned with, and I was right. You are."  
  
Forgetting that she was surrounded by her friends and family that were listening raptly to her and Spike's each and every word, Buffy forgot herself and caressed a cheek softly. "You're special too, Spike. More so than I ever imagined."  
  
"Because I went and got a bleedin' soul." Spike mumbled, assured that that could be the only reason she would think him special now. "I did it for you, you know."  
  
"I know." Buffy said quietly. Before she could say anything else, however a gentle but insisting knock sounded at the door. Buffy's entire demeanour changed at seeing the other people in the room when she turned toward the door. She had truly forgotten that they were there.  
  
Willow opened the door to find Max standing there with a coffee mug in hand. She blushed prettily and smiled at him. Max smiled back and then turned to address the room at large. "Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but I wasn't doing anything else downstairs so I thought I'd bring Spike up some blood. He seems to be a nice enough guy, even if he is a vampire, and he seems to be going through something pretty nasty, so I thought I'd try and help." Max quickly explained after receiving a number of confused looks as to why he was there.  
  
"Thanks," Spike mumbled without looking at him. Willow moved to take the cup from him and walked it over to where Spike lay on the bed. Once she saw that he wasn't reaching out to take it, she handed it to Buffy. Buffy took it with a nod of thanks in both Willow's and Max's direction, then turned her attention back to Spike.  
  
"I don't want it." He grumbled. "Can't rightly sit up ta take it properly, either, and I don't want you feeding me like an infant."  
  
"Spike, please. You need this. You need blood in order to get healthy again. I don't know what's wrong with you, but I haven't seen anything happen to a vampire that couldn't be fixed with a lot of fresh blood. Now granted, this isn't exactly fresh, but at least it's warm." She again nodded her thanks to Max who bowed his head slightly as if to say it wasn't any trouble. "Please drink it, for me? I can't stand to see you like this."  
  
Spike was about to protest again when she had pulled out the big guns. 'For me.' She says. Now that's just playing dirty. She knows full well that I'd do anything for her if she only asked. Bleedin' woman. "Fine." He acquiesced with a grumble. He managed to prop himself against the pile of pillows at the head of Dawn's bed without her help though, and he couldn't help but feel a surge of pride rush through him at the accomplishment. He hated showing weakness in front of others, especially enemies. And while he had to admit that he hadn't really considered the Scoobies his enemies for quite some time, old habits died hard. Buffy pressed the edge of the mug to Spike's lips after he had gotten comfortable, and he drank the entire mug of blood without taking a breath. Not that he needed to, of course, it was merely a figure of speech. This seemed to satisfy Buffy, and she took the mug away from his lips with a smile. He knew that smile must have been at least somewhat forced because he knew how he must have looked. His tongue darted out slowly between bloodied lips, to taste even more of his own blood coating his chin. He reached up a hand and tried to wipe as much of it away as he could. Buffy saw what he was doing and reached over to the forgotten bowl of bloodied water and took out the wash cloth that soaked in it. Ringing it out so it wouldn't drip red water droplets on her sister's bed, Buffy moved it to Spike's chin and wiped all remaining traces of the blood away. Green eyes met blue, and an unbelievable tension developed almost immediately at being so close with the other. Buffy didn't want break the heavy silence that had spread throughout the room easily even considering the large number of people surrounding the small bed but felt she had to or she might have done something she regretted. 'Like kiss him and never let him go again.' A rather loud voice suggested to her. In shock, she backed away from him so quickly that he in turn jerked backward at the suddenness of it and hit his head on the wall he was currently leaning on. "Oh, bloody hell." He groaned, putting a hand up to his now throbbing head. "As if a bloke didn't have enough---" Spike wasn't able to finish his sentence as his eyes rolled deep back into his head and he began convulsing violently.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Sorry to end this chapter there, but looking back on it, I realized that this chapter was mostly filler with no real action whatsoever that was horribly difficult to write anyway. This being the case, I've decided to save the real drama until next chapter. I know, you hate me right? But I promise, you won't have to wait nearly as long as you had to for this one. Thank you for your continued support, and please post your reviews!! 


End file.
